Unwavering Bonds
by TacticalFriendship
Summary: This story is focusing mainly on Gumball & Nicole and of their mother and son bond! The two of them will struggle their loving relationship will be tested through perilous adventures. With Nicole's motherly nature she'll protect her son no matter the danger. Gumball's shenanigans cloaked behind a sweet & innocent smile could lead him into countless heaps of trouble.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning, Stuff Happened

**Unwavering Bonds**

( _: At first this was basically just me writing a story of my favorite characters portraying them in ways that I find adorable or fitting to my weird desires. Seriously though my favorite characters from the show are. Gumball! The greatest most adorable little kitty kat of all time. Nicole! The second best kitten, whom I would give belly wubs for days, also she's a ninja! Thirdly Anais, she is just cool and witty a sly little miscreant. All in that order. I will be writing a lot more very soon. I hope you all like this, please leave me feedback on your opinion good or bad, I accept criticism with a grain of salt and tissues at the ready. Take notice throughout your adventure into my world you'll find lots of Easter Eggs and Cool References so keep an eye out. Formally "The Taken Ones" is now "Unwavering Bonds" Please feel free to tell me what you think of the improved title and new summary changes. I was pondering it for days, I hope it is fitting also the story cover is just so cute. I hope everyone can see it, what with FanFiction's annoying Glitches. Anyway as of 08/22/15 I've revised this chapter for the final time, I know there was a lot of mistakes that you all were quick to throw me to the wolves over so I've corrected them. I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter, again. Or if it is your first time reading, the start of my wonderful tale. :_ )

 **Chapter One: The Beginning, Stuff Happens**

The sun crept up over the horizon beautiful rays of shimmering light bounced across the little city of Elmore. Birds soared through the clear blue sky chirping their songs surely it was going to be wonderful day.

Meanwhile in a little cats' room on the far edge of Elmore a fish with legs and arms was jumping up and down on top of him. "Come on Gumball get up, get up! Let's go play!" Darwin sputtered frantically trying to awaken his sleeping brother. Gumball remained unresponsive as he snored loudly carefully pulling the covers over top of him whilst mumbling softly. "Da-aaaad stop it, that was my piece of bacon!" The little cat muttered softly a confused look dawned on Darwin as he raised a brow. "Oh well, I'll go ask Anais."

Darwin leapt off the bed swiftly flying through the hallway towards Anais' room. He nearly thrashed into Nicole along the way she appeared to be doing laundry. Quickly she side stepped around him avoiding an accident. "Darwin no running in the hallway, you gotta be more careful sweetie." Nicole warned as she cautiously tucked away a suspiciously glowing present amidst some of Richards underwear in the basket.

Gumball lying in his bed slowly he opened one of his eyes cautiously leaning over the side of his bed peering outward into the hallway to see if he was gone. The lil kitty chuckled softly to himself as he reached underneath his pillow pulling out yet another glowing present although his was sloppily wrapped in yesterday's newspaper. "Ahh! I just know he's gonna love this, I can't wait to give it too him." Gumball gleefully whispered aloud whilst clutching the tiny present.

"So what'd you get him...?" Nicole asked as she stepped around the bunkbed only to see something unsightly. "Gumball Tristopher Watterson! How many times have I told you not to sleep naked! You know that's a good way to get beds bugs or worse fleas, they love your fur you know!" Nicole nagged motherly whilst angrily crossing her arms. Gumball merely rolled his eyes knowing nothing bad ever came from sleeping comfortably. "You can't tell me what to do... I'm naked and free! Besides, it gets really hot in my room at night." He complained while wiping sweat off his forehead.

The mystical vision camera appeared as if from out of nowhere zooming out to reveal. Gumball's filthy room clothes toys and empty pizza boxes littered the floor. A chill ran down Nicole's back as she spotted a rat scampering across the ground her eyes darted to a large pile of dirty underwear in the corner. "No wonder it's so hot in here your dirty clothes are blocking the vent..." Gumball raised a brow in simpleminded confusion as he glared past her trying to see but there was still some grit in his eyes from sleep. "There's a vent in here?" He uttered confusingly whilst gently rubbing his eyes clear.

Nicole pushed the massive pile of clothes out of the way her spine popped into place, her face cringed as she leaned against the wall for support. 'Man, I'm getting too old for this.' She thought to herself as a nice refreshing breeze of cool air began seeping into the room through the now unblocked vent. "Now put some darn clothes on, I'm going to go get breakfast started!" Gumball quickly bounced up and grabbed ahold of her hand. "But mom..." He mumbled lowly. She stared at him as if he had something immensely important to say. There was a glimmer in his eyes that appeared almost malicious as he gave a crude grin. "I don't have any clothes they're all dirty." The little miscreant jokingly spoke with a chuckle before freely prancing towards the door holding his now pulsating present in his paws. It's importance becoming more prominent as its glow brightened.

Nicole merely rolled her eyes while reaching out somewhat violently grabbing Gumball's tail swiftly pulling him back into the room. Her paws moved as fast as lightning as she slipped clothes over top of him that she'd found lying around that smelt the least repulsive. Gumball glared up to his mother with an angry frown visible upon his face and a tear evident in his eye. "I-I... I was naked and free... Also that hurt my tail..." He mumbled with a little whimper while carefully rubbing his rump as she stepped past him smiling devilishly. Gumball's eyes darted around his room seeing the dense piles of mess stacked high to the ceiling in every direction. He then glanced down to his gift for his brother Darwin admiring its beauty before swiftly pulling the band of his jeans outward and dropping it inside, as if they were bigger on the inside.

"Anais, Anais!" Darwin cheerfully screamed as he ran into her room with a wide smile across his face. Anais was nowhere to be found in her girlish pink flower wallpapered room with little donkey plushies everywhere. It seemed as if a tea party was initiated but there was no one around, steam was emitting from the cups as if someone was just here. Darwin giggled at the thought of snooping around his little sisters room as he began tip toeing.

Meanwhile downstairs. Richard fiddled around on the couch as he moved cushions around whilst snickering happily attempting to hide his pleased grin. "I can't wait for later." He spoke in glee with a little chuckle. Nicole suddenly dropped her basket of clothes on the floor causing a loud thud which startled Richard causing him to bounce up on the couch. "Wh-what are you doing, what're you hiding under there?" She asked curiously whilst folding her arms together. "Uhh... It's nota present for Darwin on his birthday or anything like that, no..." He spoke nervously his teeth beginning to jitter. "Oh come on honey, let me see you can trust me, I won't tell..." She replied. Richard quickly sat down on top of the cushion he was moving. "No, it's suppose to be a surprise. I won't show anyone!" He protested.

"Oh well too bad..." Nicole uttered as she picked up the basked immediately dumping all of the clothes out of it. "Here take this up to Gumball and tell him to put all of his dirty clothes in it." Nicole ordered firmly yet motherly with a devilishly sly smile on her face. "Fine!" He moaned sadly whilst hopping off of the couch and stomping upstairs the basket dragging and banging against each step. Nicole chuckled while reaching underneath the cushions searching frantically for the present that she knew had to be there. Finally she found it the sound of crinkling paper could be heard as she pulled it out. Her eyes expanded in anger as she glared at an unopened family sized bag of cheese doodles. She proceeded to pull all of the cushions out of the couch.

Upstairs Richard slowly walked towards Gumball's room the sound of laughter could be heard echoing throughout the hallway. He pushed the door to his room open only to see something amazing his mouth dropped to the floor as he lost grip on the basket. "What's going on here... This can't be my sons room. The constant aroma of pizza is gone, the mountains of soft clothes that could be used as chairs have vanished well at least it's cooler in here." Richard spoke somewhat in awe as he glared into Gumball's room something of a miracle had to have taken place. The floor was spotless the air was clean all of the toys were tucked away the beds were made it was absolutely crazy. Gumball stood in the center holding a vacuum in one hand and a feather duster in the other while wearing some sorta maid outfit as he slowly turned to face his father who at this point had stopped breathing.

Meanwhile outside in the backyard Anais was playing with daisy happily enjoying the beautiful sunny day. Sunlight gleamed down onto her as birds chirped singing cheerfully all around her she smiled happily whilst dancing with her plush donkey he was her absolute favorite. Suddenly a loud scream emitting from within the Watterson house filled the air the ground trembled in its wake. Anais' fluffy ears stood on end as she stared back at the house hearing what sounded like her mothers scream now echoing down the street everyone could hear it. "Sounds like someone's in big trouble, I wonder who it is this time...?" She chuckled innocently now prancing back towards the house in curiosity of an impending fight.

"RICHARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Nicole screamed loudly as she began sprinting madly upstairs. The camera zoomed in on the couch now completely removed of all pillows and cushions. Dozens if not hundreds of bags of cheese doodles were seamlessly packed tightly inside the couch a receipt and a note that read. "Property of Richard Watterson, do not touch!" Was left lying on top of them. The receipt read. "117 bags of cheese doodles 329.99$ paid in cash." Nicole violently stomped through the hallway as flames of pure rage engulfed her very being. A demonic voice spoke in her place it's evil cryptic tone filled the air with a chill causing it to sting. "I'm coming for you Richard." Demon Nicole bellowed. Darwin cautiously peeked out of Anais' room to see what was going on a look of utter fear consumed him as he powerlessly spectated. The lights in the hallway flickered and dimmed as Nicole made her way down it. Her breathe was visible in the form of steam that poured itself out of her mouth, nose and ears.

Nicole sluggishly stepped inside Gumball's room only to find Gumball himself responsibly shoving all of his clothes inside of the basket that his dad had brought him. The flames of hell itself froze as they suddenly shot back up inside of Nicole her eyes widened in absolute fear, they frantically darted around the room seeing everything had changed it was new, it was clean, it was frightening. Her nostrils expanded widely taking in the fresh scent of berries and a calming summertime fabreeze. The walls were sparkling clean the carpet was spotless there was a rat in a trap underneath Gumball's hat rack.

Gumball slowly approached his mom who appeared frozen like a deer in headlights. He leapt upward bouncing on his spongy like carpet waving his right paw across her eyes trying to get her attention. "Mom, you okay?" He asked feeling deeply concerned as she stood unmoving her eyes weren't even blinking she herself wasn't even breathing... "M-mom..." He repeated fearfully. Finally after a minute of silence snapping back to reality Nicole sluggishly glanced down toward her son whom simply smiled cheerfully up at her as she slowly raised a brow. "Wh-what are you wearing, and what is all this... Who are you because you're definitely not my son! What have you done with the real Gumball...?" Nicole asked whilst slowly leaning down onto one knee staring him down glaring directly into his big eyes.

"What, can't I do something good for a change... I was getting tired of the stench anyway. I'll miss those chairs though, they were so comfy. Plus it's already feeling really cool in here." Gumball stated happily as he suddenly pulled his maid out off tossing it into the basket revealing his smelly old clothes consisting of blue jeans and his favorite classic sweater. Unexpectedly a loud sneeze could be heard coming from within Gumball's closet. "Ah-ha!" Nicole yelled loudly as she quickly jumped up pulling the door open revealing Richard hiding in the depths of the closet. "Darn! It was so clean my nose couldn't take it."

"Your nose has betrayed my deer husband of mine. Now I have just one thing to ask..." Nicole uttered in a somewhat disturbingly calm tone. "WHY...? Did you blow all of Darwin's birthday fund on CHEETOS!" Nicole spoke angrily in between violent screams. Gumball's eyes suddenly darted open widely in sheer surprise at hearing that. He swiftly ran past his mother toward his father who was sitting uncomfortably in the closet, which even it was cleaned spotless not a single spec of dust remained. "You-you d-did what! How-how could you... Wh-what about the p-party and the cake an-and the-the bouncy castle and the, and the..." Gumball stuttered sadly as he angrily wailed on his fathers chest tears filling his eyes.

Gumball now feeling a bit weak in the knees collapsed to the floor sobbing somewhat in anguish as he feverishly rubbed his eyes trying desperately to get ahold of himself. He was really looking forward to today it was gonna be so much fun. Although Darwin will probably be more disappointed, actually it'll mostly likely resemble heartbreak for him anyway. Nicole slowly reached down scooping little Gumball up into her arms holding him close as she glared angrily at her husband impatiently awaiting a response. He was sweating bullets so much so that you could mistake him for a heavy machine gun. "Wh-what, I-I was hungry!" Flames suddenly began engulfing Nicole's entire body once again as she slowly stepped into the closet firmly slamming the door shut behind her.

Anais trotted through the hallway into Gumball's room. A look of utter surprise dawned upon her face. "Whoa! Looks like a tornado of mops, brooms, vacuums and God himself hit this place." Anais stated whole heartedly as she pranced inside hearing the sound of faint sobs and whispering in the background. "What's going on in this place and where is everybody?" She asked whilst confusingly looking around seeing no one but definitely hearing something. She pressed her ears to the door of the closet attempting to eavesdrop.

The camera zoomed in to reveal Richard with a black eye and swollen lips. "I can't believe you Richard... How could you do this, look how upset you've made your own son and if Darwin finds out it'll crush him to know you care so little." Gumball reached over attempting to punch his father in the gut with all of his strength, it amounted to little more than what felt like some one poking water in a pool causing ripples on the surface. His fat jiggled as his son furiously struck him repeatedly.

"Okay, okay... Okay. I'll return a few bags..." He spoke hoping for a resolution while grinning crudely. "It should be enough to cover everything, right...?" He added knowing full well it definitely would not, Nicole merely blinked her eyes rapidly as she blatantly stared into the camera with a look of regret and somewhat disgust. "Y-you-you're the worst...! I no longer recognize you as my dad, you monster frisbee..." Gumball cried out in pain feeling utterly betrayed as he cautiously wrapped his little paws around his mother's back hugging her tightly. Wishing this was just some sort of cruel joke or nightmare that he was more than ready to awaken from.

Nicole sighed heavily now staring Richard down glossing him over honestly not knowing what to do with him. "...Fine just keep all of your stupid chips, if they're that important to you. I'm going to the store to try and salvage what's left of this birthday using what little cash I have." Nicole muttered angrily turning doing a one-eighty opening the closet door she sluggishly stepped out into the blinding light engulfing her. Richard squinted his eyes peering through the brightness glaring at her back. Seeing a steady stream of tears running down his sons face as she stepped away caused his heart to stutter. She glanced over her shoulder looking back at him while uttering these words. "You're sleeping outside tonight. I hear it's wolves season." Richards eyes suddenly grew large as she slowly disappeared into the hallway he simply sat there in stern silence presumably contemplating his own folly.

"Come on Gumball the two of us will go to the store and try to make things right." Still sobbing audibly he stared up out from her chest at her with tears visibly running down his cheeks. "Do you... D-do you think we-we can still get a b-bouncy castle." Gumball stuttered in a saddened heart broken tone whilst giving her big and watery puppy doggie eyes. Nicole bit her lower lip trying desperately to resist the eyes fearing the worst for her shrunken wallet finally giving in she gave him a warm smile. "Sure, honey. I want this day to be as special as you do!" Nicole spoke softly whilst gently patting her son on the head comforting him as best as she could with all things considered. Nicole slowly stepped down the stars glancing over at the couch seeing it had been fixed the pillows and cushions put in there places not quite sure who did it though she raised a brow in curiosity.

"You know Gumball, I'm so proud of you for taking initiative and cleaning your room for once. It really took me by surprise, I nearly had a heart attack!" She chuckled happily while sitting him down on the floor. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd like it. I just wanted to try to do something better for a change, also Darwin said the stench was beginning to permanently effect his sense of smell." Nicole sporadically darted around the living room desperately searching for her car keys. 'We really gotta get going it's almost noon and the kids will be showing up here around five for the party. Where are those keys darn it how could I have misplaced them at a time like this!' Nicole thought to herself whilst digging through several drawers.

Gumball stood up and brushed himself off he turned to his right immediately spotting a pair of glowing keys. "Hey mom are these it! They're glowing and my video games senses are tingling so they must be important!" Nicole instantly darted up with a dirty sock on her face she was digging through the laundry smiling happily she darted for the door. "Those are it, let's go sweetie we gotta hurry." Anais and Darwin peeked down the stairs as Gumball and Nicole flew to the front door.

"Hey where are ya'll going?" Darwin asked suspiciously whilst rubbing his chin. Nicole and Gumball froze solid in fear not wanting to tell Darwin of their plans also not wanting to lie to him either. They both nervously turned to face him. Anais looked down to them and winked innocently as she grabbed ahold of Darwin's fin and began pulling him back upstairs. "Come on Darwin let's go play with daisy in my room, I got a special plushie for you." She begged whilst pulling on his hand. "Oh, well... Okay then see yah Mrs. Mom, bye Gumball!" He muttered obliviously while running upstairs with Anais. Gumball and Nicole broke a sweat as they both turned to the front door.

The sunlight shined down upon them as they stepped outside it was kinda hot and a little humid too. The glaring brightness was most overwhelming when coming straight out of the house. Richard stood by the car shutting the trunk before turning to his loving wife and caring son. "Richard wh-what's going..." - "Up, up, up!" He interrupted. "I'm sorry, I should have never bought all those chips in the first place I was just so hungry and I wanted to have plenty for later I planned on sharing with you guys but I see now what I did was wrong so I'm going to let you take them all back. Except three of them I ate while putting them in the trunk but the rest are yours to return." Both Nicole and Gumball smiled widely so happy they both leapt at Richard hugging him tightly. He pulled them both in close treasuring their presence. "I hope you guys can forgive me!"

Gumball slowly looked up to his father with a soft smile on his face. "I forgive you dad! At least now we can really have an awesome party, Darwin's gonna love it!" Gumball stated cheerfully whilst running to get in the car. "Shotgun!" He screamed aloud. Nicole looked at Richard so relieved that she wouldn't have to release her wrathful wolves upon him, she gently kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush bright red all over. "Thank you honey, I'm so glad you finally came to your senses. Do you wanna come with us." She asked softly whilst walking to get in the car. "Nah, I'll stay here with the kids. Just take your time, also while your out can you get some chips..." Nicole violently threw a dirty sock at him as she sat down in the car and slammed the door shut.

Gumball chuckled innocently as Nicole started the car and began angrily driving off an unamused frown evident on her face. "See yah dad, we'll be back soon." He shouted while sticking his head out the window and waving. "Gumball sit down and buckle up if I hit and hump and you're like that you'll fly out the window." Nicole nagged waved goodbye as they faded into the distance a pit opened up deep down within his stomach as if he knew something was going to go horribly wrong or perhaps it was just hunger.

 **End of Chapter One**

( _Sorry, if the spacing is a bit odd, I ran into a problem when editing. I believe this might've been a tad bit short but what do you want from me, do you know how hard it is to begin a story. Lol! JK! There is a lot of important stuff to comprehend like the future of the story, plot, character introduction and development also grammar and words. Words are so important!_ )


	2. Chapter 2 Beleaguered, MegaStore!

**Unwavering Bonds  
**

( _This one is definitely much longer than the first chapter, I kept wondering where I was going to end this one. Not quite sure I like the ending though please be sure tell me what you think if you ever get there. Nevertheless I sincerely hope that you enjoy this, I had a great time writing it. I want to mention this I'm half way basing my Gumball's personality off of the ones from, the Meddler and the Curse which were both great episodes seriously go watch 'em. For ultimate cuteness whenever Nicole is present imagine her whiskers as they were in season one although I kinda like how they look in the present season. Also I think I've mentioned this before but imagine Gumball's voice as if it was voiced by Logan Grove before he hit puberty. Whenever Gumball speaks, I whole heartedly recommended this it makes for a more adorable reading experience, at least it does for me..._ )

 **Chapter Two: Beleaguered, Adventure in the MegaStore!**

Nicole's nose perked up high as she glanced over to Gumball sitting happily humming to himself whilst gently shaking his head side to side. His stank was beginning to become so bad you could actually see the stank waves emitting from his body. "Mom, mom why're you looking at me like that...?" He asked innocently unaware to his own strong aroma. She pinched her nose while staring intently on the moving waves of stank they had completely caught her attention, she was a curious cat after all. "Mom watch where you are going!" Gumball shouted as he swiftly grabbed the wheel pulling them out of the other lane narrowly avoiding a deadly accident. A loud crash could be heard in the distance as people screamed in the background. Nicole frantically shook her head back and forth clearing her distracting thoughts. "Thanks, sweetie... But never grab the wheel from a driver you could cause an accident like that..."

"...Also you really need to take a bath..." Nicole stated firmly as she began rolling the windows down in the car. Gumball slowly raised one of his arms up curiously taking a whiff his face suddenly cringed as the veins in his eyes became visible. "I think, I'm gonna be sick..." He mumbled as his cheeks suddenly expanded holding back vomit he quickly stuck his head out the window and let it rip. A passing car was utterly drenched instantly crashing spiraling out of control and flying off the freeway. Nicole sighed in annoyance as she leaned over grabbing some napkins out of the glove box. "I-I... Uhh... Ugh!" Gumball groaned while leaning uncomfortably back in his seat. Nicole risked it and leaned over quickly gently wiping her sons face clean. "Thanks mom! I guess you're right, I'll probably take a shower when we get home!" Nicole merely laughed with a somewhat crazed look on her face for a split second. "Not probably, you are going to take a shower when we get home young man."

"Kaaaay!" Gumball held in a high tone whilst leaning over towards the door hanging his head out the window again, this time enjoying the refreshing breeze it was simply amazing. The cool air blowing through his fur hopefully ridding him of that unbearable stench that was so bad he couldn't even take it himself. Gumball stuck his tongue out kinda like a dog as they soared across the freeway. Sunlight beaming down onto them the sky sure was clear and a beautiful perfect blue. Nicole glanced over looking in the side view mirror seeing an innocent smile upon Gumball's face as his tongue waved freely in the wind she took it in for an instant just enjoying the sight of absolute serenity, before sighing. "What've I told you, sit down and buckle up!" Nicole nagged somewhat killing the fun although she merely wanted him to be safe. The lil kitty sat down angrily crossing his arms whilst making a face that resembling of a duck. "Fiiiiine!" He groaned while rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile elsewhere someplace that's not there where they once were which they are not now... Anais did her very best to distract Darwin however he merely seemed to just sit there and smile although his smile did not seem genuine. "Come on Darwin, what's wrong? Don't you like your plushie. If you want you can play with capital toad and I'll take yoshi." Anais stated happily ready to share her plushies with her brother if it'd make him happy. "No that's not it, I heard mom and dad fighting again, I hope it's not over my birthday that's tomorrow..." Anais eyes distended wide as she dropped the captain slowly he fell to the floor his giant backpack full of treasures fell open. "Y-your birthday... is to-tomorrow?" Anais asked in absolute disbelief thinking she couldn't possibly have gotten the wrong date for his birthday she could understand how everyone else wouldn't notice but her IQ was a literal thousand.

Anais darted across the room starring intensely at her calendar. "No that just can't be, you must be mistaken. It says wight here your birthday is today! See..." Anais stated firmly while placing her finger dead onto today's date. "There is no way it's incorrect, calendars never lie you know!" She added with a cheery smile, Darwin simply sighed. "Anais you think I'd forget my own birthday, or are you just trying to cover up that you got it wrong...!" Anais unexpectedly screamed aloud, a high pitch whistle echoed all throughout the house. "NOOOOO! There is no way..." Darwin suddenly and instantly pulled out his birth certificate from where we'll never know I guess he has hidden pockets in those shadows of his. Upon it had his full name as Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius. He drew on Watterson the 3rd in crayon because well, he is adopted however no one had the heart to tell Gumball.

Anais' blinked her eyes rapidly as she clutched the certificate which seemed to be authentic. She starred at the date sure enough it was tomorrow's date. Suddenly and quite violently her eyes shattered falling to pieces gone leaving only whiteness behind. Darwin stood starring with a crude smile on his face as he glanced into the camera before suddenly face palming. Richard burst through the door screaming with toilet paper wrapped around his feet. "What is it, what's wrong is everything all right?" He breathed heavily as he approached the kids. He glanced down seeing Anais collapsed to the ground. "Oh the horror... The horror!" Anais shouted as she shot up starring at her father. "Can I talk to you in private real quick just for a second."

Little baby Anais took charge and pulled her father to the side just outside of ear shot range. Richard leaned down to face his daughter a frown plainly evident upon her face as she pulled his ear right next to her mouth. "We've got a problem Darwin's birthday isn't today it's actually tomorrow... If mom and Gumball come home with all that stuff and the kids show up today things could get very bad he'd probably hate us forever and ever!" Anais whispered loudly tears filled her eyes emotionally as she glanced over to Darwin he appeared a bit closer than before but she didn't pay it no mind.. "Oh! Well what can we do?" Richard asked as he began nervously biting his nails in anxiety not knowing what to do feeling completely lost and trapped.

Anais smiled a small smile that seemed to bring comfort to Richard who seemed absolutely lost. "It's simple, all we gotta do is stop the kids from coming today. You should probably go call their parents and tell them the party isn't till tomorrow and not today. Then we gotta stop Gumball and mom from doing anything stupid and busting through the front door with a whole circus and the entire squad of power rangers. Also we gotta do all this while keeping Darwin entirely in the dark... Simple!" Anais stated firmly, Richard merely scratched his head in utter confusion not being capable of following any of that whilst clutching a pad of paper. "You wouldn't happen to have a pen would you! Also could you repeat that..." He asked in a low somewhat embarrassed tone. Anais immediately slammed on of her paws into her face, I guess you could say she face pawed. "Hey guys whatcha talking about!?" Darwin asked in a high pitched tone as he seemingly faded into existence standing before the two of them. Anais and Richard instantly turned and screamed at the top of their lungs as if Darwin was a zombie whom had already moved in to bite them.

Elsewhere on the speedy freeway. The two blue cats rushed as fast as they could with good intentions of saving this party all the while oblivious to the date swap. "U-h-gh... Wh-at is go-ing on!?" Gumball shakily asked as the entire car began vibrating violently, he bounced up and down in his seat the only thing holding him back was his seatbelt. "Uh... They still haven't fixed these darn roads they get worse every time I come on them. The camera zoomed out revealing the freeway littered with dozens of pot holes by the galore. A 45watt lightbulb suddenly sparked above Gumball's head, quickly he leaned his chair back his tongue slowly slide out of this mouth as a look of absolute relaxation dawned upon his face.

"O-oh-oh-oh-oh... This-is-niiiiiiccce!" Gumball moaned happily his chair had turned into one of those amazing vibrating lazy boy recliners it's always been his dream to own one of those. A look of utter completeness filled Gumball's eyes as his body vibrated all over his muscles relaxed any tension he had was now gone forever. Nicole chuckled softly whilst taking a quick look at her son whom was slowly turning from cat to blob of jello. Suddenly and quite disappointingly the good feelings ceased. "Ah, we're finally here! Come on let's go Gumball." A look of sadness filled the lil kitty's eyes as he sluggishly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. The sun was high in the sky its powerful rays of heat pounded the ground.

Gumball hopped out onto the asphalt of the parking lot he turned closing the car door behind him he could feel something wasn't quite right although he wasn't sure what it was. Gumball scratched his little chin in curiosity as he starred intently down toward the ground seeing some sorta wavy heat waves being emitted from the grounds around him. He starred in awe when suddenly a burning sensation followed by intense pain startled Gumball causing him to begin bouncing up and down leaping from one foot to the other desperately trying to find some relief. Nicole grabbed a nearby shopping cart and positioned it next to the car she proceeded to open the trunk...

Suddenly dozens of bags of cheese doodles flew out of the trunk completely and utterly engulfing Nicole in a shower of deliciousness as she collapsed to the ground underneath a proverbial pallet of chips. "AHH! What the heck, why's the ground so hot here? It's like lava!" Gumball screamed aloud his eyes watered heavily as he pranced around searching for a cool spot of relief. Nicole ascended out of the bed of Cheetos a dazed look of annoyance dawned upon her face amidst her dizziness she peeked over seeing Gumball dancing around kinda looking like a ballerina. She shook her head getting up and dusting herself off a thin layer of cheese had covered her clothing she stepped over toward her son leaving a trail of cheese powder in her wake. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked confusingly as she stood over top of him while he continued prancing about back and forth. Gumball instantly turned looking up to his mother a with a glisten in his eye a look of sharp pain evident upon his face. "M-mom m-my feet are lit-literally on fire... Also I think we're standing right on top of a active volcano!" Gumball hollered aloud causing Nicole to chuckle at his innocence she reached down grabbing him pulling him up into her arms instantly bringing him some much needed relief by taking his little paws off of the boiling asphalt.

"Ahh! Much better!" He moaned happily whilst sighing a sigh of great relief. Gumball glimpsed down seeing that his mom wasn't prancing around like an idiot she was as calm as ever he gently tugged at her shirt attempting to garner her attention. "Hey mom, aren't your feet hot... The ground is lava yah know!" He chuckled jokingly holding true to his firm beliefs that they were above an active volcano. Nicole merely giggled as she sat him down in the center of the buggy. "Silly, I'm used to this sorta thing it doesn't feel hot to me. You never go grocery shopping so you're not used to the parking lot ground." Nicole stated whilst beginning to pile bags of chips on top of Gumball burying him alive in a slew of wonderful cheesiness.

Nicole pushed the remarkably heavy shopping cart through the lot toward the entrance her back began cracking again as her eyes widely widened wide. Gumball remained submerged underneath a sea of cheesy doodles it was like a dream as he swam endlessly covering himself in cheese. The bags crinkled loudly as the sound of plastic rubbing on plastic echoed throughout the parking lot. Finally after a minute or two of struggling she managed to reach the entrance and of course she had to be unlucky enough to get a buggy with a chancy wheel squeaking and scraping against the ground.

Suddenly Gumball popped his head up out of the buggy filled full of bags of cheese doodles. Cheese completely and utterly cloaked Gumball's body his face cringed a bit before he suddenly sneezed aloud causing a mushroom cloud of cheese to expel from above him. Both Nicole and Gumball looked up toward the ceiling as they entered through the front entrance a refreshing blast of cool air engulfed the two from above causing their fur to shutter waving freely amidst the wind. "Ahh...!" They moaned collectively. Gumball quickly raised his feet toward the ceiling the cooling air bringing much needed relief to the little kitty's paws. Industrial air conditioning sure is the best!

They'd finally made it inside. Gumball swiftly took a look around seeing other kids much younger than him running free of restraints. His face blushed bright red as he looked up to his mom a look of sorrow evident in his eyes. "M-mom can I go look around, I-I wanna get something else for Darwin..." Gumball stated although it was just a ploy to get out of the buggy and away from his mother he's such a shy kitty. Nicole grabbed Gumball and sat him on the ground she slowly leaned down to his level. "Okay you can go look around just don't get lost this place is pretty big, also try not go over 50$!" Nicole stated as she patted him on the head causing him to smile happily the thought of spending fifty whole bucks he could buy so much stuff.

Gumball turned to sprint away although something magical happened that usually only happens on your first time going to a giant super store like this, also if you don't wear shoes and your feet are slippery little paws I suppose it could happen quite often. Gumball glanced back over his shoulder to see that he wasn't moving not at all he was sprinting in place his paws kept slipping on the super slick floor. Gumball sped up frantically trying to move when suddenly he slipped losing what little traction he had falling flat on his face. "Ugh... Stupid perfect smooth floors." Gumball groaned while pushing his head up angrily glaring intensely at the floor that had a sparkling shine, it was almost as if it was calling out to Gumball as his eyes slowly distended wide a devious smile spread from ear to ear spawning upon his face. He turned looking into the camera as he moved his brows up and down in a lucid way.

Gumball stood on all four paws as he extended his little claws out firmly grabbing ahold of the floor. He chuckled innocently as his tailed wagged happily back and forth before he suddenly pulled

his forearms and pushed his hind legs off the ground leaping forward speedily gliding across the floor as if the whole floor was a gigantic water slide. "Weeeeeeeeeee!" Gumball yelled aloud as he swerved past a few buggies and kids running through the Isles. "This is so amazing! I can't believe that I don't come here more often. I freaking love this place so much!" The feverish cat shouted cheerfully whilst beginning his exploration of the huge mega store. Nicole merely rolled her eyes as she walked off giggling to herself.

Nicole continued to the the costumer service desk her eyes widened in fear at the length of the long line before her. She glanced down to her wrist watch, seeing the time didn't help her anxiety not in the least. It was already 2-o-clock! "This isn't good, this isn't good at all. I'm never going to make it back in time for the party!" Nicole mumbled to herself as she glanced down the line that seemed utterly unmoving. "What am I gonna do I still have to prepare the cake, cater the guests, blow up the castle and make sure Richard doesn't do anything stupid like last years party..." Nicole sighed a sigh of sadness feeling so overburdened.

Elsewhere in the frozen food section in the equivalent of a Walmart. A variety of delicious meats and cheeses covered the walls. Gumball gracefully pranced back and forth much like a ballerina as he slid through the isles on his two paws that once felt the hot flame of lava now feel the coolness of the hard smooth refrigerated floors. "Wow this place sure is big!" Gumball spoke in awe while looking around as he approached one of the coolers. His stomach grumbled aloud begging to be nourished the little kitty glanced down placing his paws on his tummy. "I sure could go for something to eat right about now..." Gumball stated sinisterly while starring at a refrigerator housing. Something magnificent was hidden within that caught his eye something was glowing behind the glass door.

He reached up for the handle desperately wanting to open the door alas he was far too short. Although that wasn't gonna stop him however as he leaped upwards managing to grab ahold of the handle. "Yeesss!" He uttered happily as he clung on for dear life his stomach pressed against the cool glass he could feel it if even through his sweater. He firmly pushed his free paw on the glass door beside the one he was clinging onto while using all of his strength available to him to pull the door wide open. Finally the seal on the door was broken a wave of freezing air blew out from within hitting him directly in the face feeling quite refreshing. Gumball reached inside grabbing the last one they had his heart sped up in excitement they appeared so appetizing.

Gumball carefully slid down the cold glass door as he clutched a mysterious box as if his life depended upon it. He sat down on the floor leaning back against the refrigerator while starring down to a beautiful glorious box of eclairs. He immediately pulled the box lid off throwing it to the side a beautiful glowing golden light shined from within the box. His little nose tingled bouncing up and down as the aroma overwhelmed his sense of smell, his mouth watered heavily he quickly grabbed one plopping it in his mouth. Magical sensations ensued as his body was engulfed in a plethora of happiness his ears stood up on his head as he savored the deliciousness. "These are the best things... I've ever eaten in my entire life! Mmmmm!" The adorable little kitty now oblivious to breaking the law moaned happily as he innocently plopped another one in his mouth. "Oh-ho-ho! So gooood!" He squealed cheerfully while continuing on to devour the whole box.

After a minute or two of absolute delight Gumball arose off of the floor his gut was now bulging a bit, although he had just eaten an entire box of eclairs in one sit-in. Some would call that impressive, I know I would. A look of utter satisfaction clearly evident upon his face as he burped loudly. Gumball's paws were as sticky as could be he feverishly began licking them clean as he slowly walked out of the isle. Unbeknownst to him a camera was on the very top of a support beam above the isle he was in it'd witnessed everything it tracked Gumball as he stepped out of the isle. Meanwhile in the security office at the far end of Walmart behind the electronics section, the dull light from the monitors gave way to a oddly shaped silhouette. "Ah ha! Eating food before paying are we, your going down kid..." Stated an ominous voice from within the darkness filled room.

Back to Nicole. "Can this line move any slower..." She shouted aloud as she rubbed her face downwards not knowing what to do just hoping she wouldn't die of boredom before she could reach the front. Back to the Watterson House. "AHHHHHHH!" Anais and Richard screamed aloud in equally high pitched tones. Darwin merely stood starring blankly at them as they continued their session of both surprised and startled screaming. He awaited patiently for them to stop as he glanced down to his wrist watch.

Slowly walking around the gigantic store the ceiling was far above Gumball he felt like a tiny ant as he gandered up at it. It was silent, too silent... He glanced around the corners of isles seeing no one but still feeling as if someone or something was following him. He began sprinting wildly as his own paranoia ensnared him he panted heavily whilst running through the isles until finally coming to a dead stop as his eyes completely shot out of his head. Truly he'd found heaven or so he believed.

The camera zoomed out far revealing a proverbial mountain out of toys. There was flashing lights all around isles for miles an endless array of toys. Remote control air planes flew around in the air operating on auto pilot as a city of toys surrounded the little cat that was simply put it, awestruck. Toy cars drove circles around Gumball as he starred down to them a wide smile plainly visible across his face. "This is the greatest place on planet earth..." Tears of absolute joy fell from Gumball's eyes. "I never want to go home again!" He added whilst running down some isles happily enjoying the moment taking in the sight of thousands of toys fresh for the pickin'.

However something was amiss as several squadrons of battle planes stealthily dove down following in pursuit of Gumball. Platoons of toy soldiers swarmed the isles heavy artillery units backed them up as they held their positions firmly. Upon the the highest point of the mountain of toys a transmitter expelled radio waves that bounced around all throughout the toy section. A siren began roaring loudly as a voice spoke over the intercom although it seemed to be exclusive to just the toy section of the store. "Attention gentlemen we have ourselves a law breaker in our neck of the woods... You know what that means, it's time to go to war!" Rallying the troops the disembodied voice spoke firmly giving out orders like it was Halloween and they were candy. "Our culprit is a strange blue cat, his crime eating without paying and for this he must now pay with his life... Get 'em!"

Gumball suddenly dropped the massive pile of toys he had managed to collect in the short time I wrote the last paragraph. A look of absolute fear consumed him as several fighter jets flew in firing little plastic darts at him. He screamed loudly In a high pitched tone while quickly turning to sprint away, but alas the world could not agree with him not even just this once. Gumball again slipped falling flat on his stomach although at the same time he luckily and quite narrowly avoided the planes that almost crashed into the back of his big head.

He rolled over onto his back starring up to the ceiling seeing a blimp hovering over head. His eyes slowly began widening wider with each passing second as something appeared to be falling towards him. Immediately Gumball barrel rolled out of the way as a balloon of ketchup splattered on the floor behind him a few splashes landed on his sweater as he screamed out in pain as if he'd been shot or something. "Ahh! I'm hit...! And on my favorite sweater too, dang it!" Gumball protested as he extended his sharp little claws out he then began smacking away hordes of toy soliders that had begun swarming him threatening to poke him with their plastic guns I suppose.

"You'll never defeat my unending army of immortal soldiers, not unless you manage to take out my radio transmitter conveniently located on the very top of the great Elmore mountain of toys." The disembodied voice incompetently spoke through the intercom not realizing he'd just given away the weak point of his plan. Gumball rolled his eyes while innocently chuckling to himself as he ran through an isle of baby toys his heart slowed to a crawl chills ran down his spine. The little dolls all of them surrounding him they merely glared intensely at Gumball unmoving utterly in silence. They appeared to pose no threat yet they were just so damn creepy looking.

The sound of baby's laughter could be heard echoing down the isle when suddenly the dolls heads began spinning around and around. A look of impending doom seemed to dawn upon Gumball as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Chills covered his body as his fur stood on end he covered his eyes glancing through the cracks in his paws waiting to see if he was going to be killed maliciously. A minute past and nothing seemed to happen, cautiously the little kitty raised his head up in curiosity. Only to find that the dolls were all gone he didn't know whether to be happy or completely terrified.

Suddenly several plastic shells flew past Gumball's face instantly shocking him out of his daze of fear. He glanced downward seeing several dozen tanks rolling up blocking the path forward. They fired nonstop a bombardment of plastic shells rained down upon the little kitty as he frantically hopped back and forth covering his face in fear of losing an eye. The squadrons of fighter jets had finally made there way back around after refueling at a nearby power outlet. They too joined in the bombardment their rapid machine guns sprayed an assortment of plastic darts showering the poor kitten who fell to the ground covering his head. "Yes, yes, yes... Finish him!" The disembodied voice spoke in a deep tone.

A few blimps hovered over top of Gumball who was now cowering in fear in the center of a war zone with everything out to get him. All in unison they released their payloads dropping all of their bombs at once. A loud high toned whistle echoed all throughout the isles of the toy section as the bombs descended upon Gumball whom still wasn't even in the slightest sure what it was he had done so wrong to deserve all of this. Splat, splat splat! A direct hit Gumball utterly collapsed to the floor completely doused in ketchup. The military toys ceased their fire silence consumed them all as they gazed upon their target the objective seemed complete.

The sound of drumming in the background could be heard as Gumball sluggishly arose from the ground ketchup covering his entire body. His legs appeared shaky as he wobbled back and forth a crystal clear stream of tears slide down Gumball's cheeks as he clinched his paws in both anger and sadness. The toy soldiers began slowly backing away from Gumball as he carefully took a few steps forward his breathing sped up becoming slightly sporadic. It almost appeared as if he was pouting while his lowered lip quivered heavily he squinted his eyes tightly shut. "You big meanies! Stop doing this, show yourself... Face me like a man!" Gumball shouted into the air as he attempted to regain his composure. He carefully wiped his face clean, ketchup had gotten deep in his nose it was beginning to overwhelm him.

Suddenly another bomb fell upon Gumball this time a yellowish liquid paste covered his face that now cringed at the sour smell. "Ewwww!" Gumball squealed loudly as his fur stood on end. With that it had finally gone to far. Gumball glanced over to his right seeing a conveniently placed base ball bat almost as if it was left there for him. A fiery glow emitted from his eyes as he began violently swinging the bat around sending several planes into the outfield. "I've had just about enough of this!" He screamed out in anger roaring loudly as he flew through the isle pile driving his way through the seemingly endless hordes of toy soldiers and plastic tanks that had began firing upon him once again.

"You'll never defeat my unending army of immortal soldiers, not unless you manage to take out my radio transmitter conveniently located on the very top of the great Elmore mountain of toys." Gumball remembered from eariler, once out into the open he swiftly darted around searching for the mountain in the distance while the armies of toys began surrounding him. Finally he spotted it, it's radio waves were a dead give away as they poured out of the tip of the transmitter at the precipice of the mountain. Gumball charged for the mountain now duel wielding plastic swords. He violently spun around somewhat forming a tornado of death as he swept across the toy section sending isles of toys collapsing to the ground planes in the air and hundreds of toy soldiers were being sucked in by his tug and pull of gravity and air.

Elsewhere back to reality. A air bubble hung from Nicole's nose as she stood up in place snoozing impatiently awaiting her turn this was the only way she knew to pass the time. "Next!" The old lady behind the counter called out instantly waking Nicole who feverishly darted up to the front within moments. "Hello, yes I'd like to return these!" Nicole stated firmly whilst gesturing to her buggy chock-full of cheesy bags of Cheetos she smiled widely finally glad to be at the front of the line. "I have the receipt if you need it?" She added while holding it up over the desk. The lady behind the counter took one look at Nicole before chuckling softly to herself. "Sorry hon, we can't accept returns on store bought food products..." Nicole suddenly lost her grip on the receipt she could feel her paws going numb as her eyes twitched a bit.

The camera appeared outside getting a clean shot at the super center at large. When suddenly the ground began shaking violently as a few lamp posts outside in the parking lot collapsed over they'd vibrated up out of their plots. Several car alarms went off all at once as a loud bewildering scream filled the air it could be heard miles away. Nicole's shriek pierced the ears of everyone within the store windows shattered as hundreds of glassed products like jars of pickles, floating severed limbs in jars, dining ware and peoples ear drums shattered to pieces. It caused quite a mess and major wide spread panic as shoppers ran around screaming desperately searching for shelter as the entire store shook violently knocking everything that wasn't nailed down crashing to the floor.

In toy land, Gumball ascended the now seemingly glorious mountain of toys climbing as fast as he could desperately trying to reach the top. While the survivors from his last attack finally regrouped and continued firing upon him helicopters, fighter jets, what little tanks and army men that remained all were determined to hinder Gumball's progression. He fought through the pain as the plastic darts began tearing holes in his sweater now soaked in ketchup and various other liquids. The little kitty clinging to the side of the massive mountain like tower of toys leaned outward extending his claws as he swatted away several planes that appeared to be nose diving at him whilst at the same time he roared loudly much like that of a beast.

Chuckling softly he continued ascending the mountain he was so close it was right before his very eyes and then suddenly without warning everything began shaking as a loud scream filled the air distorting the radio waves causing all of the toys to instantly deactivate. Wobbling back and forth it appeared as if the mountain was going to collapse in on itself. Gumball glanced down over his shoulder seeing how far up he was caused his eyes to shrink small as he chirped in fear. "Oh, no!" He uttered silently to himself as the mountain gave way to the earth quake and began crashing to the ground. Gumball clung onto it for dear life to afraid to let go as he screamed aloud at the very top of his lungs.

Golden flames engulfed Nicole's entire body as she powered up ascending another level of strength. All of the fur on her body glowed bright red as she glared evilly at the women behind the counter who simply blinked her eyes rapidly at the horrifying transformation she'd just witnessed. "I-I'm... S-so-sorry... Dearie, b-but I-I c-ca-can't give you a re-refund..." The old lady frightfully muttered underneath her breath as she lowered herself attempting to hide behind the counter. Nicole groaned loudly in a matter that sounded much like satan himself before raising her right paw high into the air and powerfully slamming it down onto the counter completely obliterating it to little splinters.

The old women slowly backed up against the wall as she began crying loudly begging to awaken from this nightmare. "Oh, just take the cash register... Please leave me be!" The women uttered aloud before losing consciousness no longer having the will to go on. Then suddenly everything ceased as Nicole sighed a loud sigh of relief as she leaned down reaching into the now smashed register grabbing all the money within. "Thank you, have a nice day!" She stated softly. Steam emitted from her body she smirked happily whilst continuing on to count the money while walking away a pleasing smile evident across her face. In the corner of the costumer service department a camera with a now cracked lens fixated on Nicole zooming in focusing on her. "Another trouble maker a, gonna need backup this one is a doozy!" The thing in the security office muttered whilst reaching for her phone.

Nicole proceeded back to the front entrance searching for Gumball wondering where he might be. Taking notice to several passed out shoppers littering the floor, entire isles had collapsed all of their contents scattered around. Nicole frantically darted back and forth admiring the damage and yet at the same time she realized she might've went a tad bit to far. She glanced down to the money in her paws totaling up to over a thousand bucks then suddenly it had hit her as she heard the wailing sirens from outside. "Oh... No! Do they think I'm robbing this place... Not good!" Nicole stated quickly shoving the money in her shirt as she swiftly darted off descending deeper into the store knowing she couldn't let them catch her. "I gotta find Gumball and get us outta here fast... Oh, I hope he's alright." Nicole stated as she feverishly sprinted through the clothing section.

Racks of clothes as far as the eye could see spinning carousels of shirts, pants and gorgeous shoes surrounded Nicole. She closed her eyes trying her hardest to resist the 50% off clearance section. "Ahhhh! These prices are crazy!" She screamed as her sprinted speed slowed to walking she kept looking back over her shoulder to a absolutely beautiful gown. Cautiously she approached it although out of the corner of her eye she noticed the price tag. "149.99$ They're crazy if they think this is worth it..." She angrily shouted whilst gently rubbing her paw down the gown feeling how soft it was made her body shutter. "Oh-h and it has frills...!" She spoke softly as sparkling stars of wonder filled her eyes. The sound of a dozen men stomping through the store could be heard in the distance.

Meanwhile back to the Watterson House. Both Anais and Richard panted heavily, slowly but surely the giant bunny began tip toeing backwards. "Kay Anais I'll just go do those things, that you said I should do so... I'm totally gonna do them, right now...! Bye..." Richard uttered fearfully as he slipped out the door quickly sprinting down the hallway. Anais turned facing Darwin she tried desperately to hold a cheery optimistic smile as he glared at her with a blank expression on his face. She sighed heavily whilst lowering her head starring at the floor... "How much did you overhear...?" She asked in a saddened tone while slowly glancing back up to Darwin seeing a serious look about his face.

"Everything!" He uttered while angrily crossing his arms as he raised his chin upward. "I can't believe you all forgot my birthda..." - "No, no we didn't forget not at all we'd never forget something sooooo important, we just... We-we just mistook the date..." Anais interrupted trying to dumb things down to a less surreal level while at the same time she lowered her head in shame. When suddenly a beautiful idea popped into her head. Darwin's ears perked up as the gentle sound of sobbing slowly filled the room. He glimpsed down to Anais sitting on the floor rubbing her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Please, pl-please forgive us Darwin... It was an honest m-mistake!" Anais cried aloud, Darwin instantly leapt down grabbing ahold of his little sister hugging her tightly. "I forgive you, so please don't cry sis... Cause if you cry then I'm gonna start crying and I don't want to cry." Darwin spoke softly whilst stroking the back of Anais' head she starred straight into the camera and winked delightfully. "Besides this ain't nothing to get upset about, still though it would have been cool to have my party early, but it's only right that I wait."

Unexpectedly the sound of laughter echoed all throughout the house. Downstairs Richard sat comfortably on the couch as he starred intently at the TV. "Kids, get down here some nut is about to be arrested at the grocery store. It's amazing they got the place completely surrounded, must've done something horrific to warrant a swat team." Richard stated somewhat impressed. Darwin carried Anais in his arms as he swiftly trotted downstairs leaping up on the couch. "Hey look isn't that moms car..." Anais spoke in a somewhat concerned tone while pointing at the TV, several squads of police officers wielding automatic weapons marched past the car.

Helicopters spun over head as the police surged into the building. The foundation around the building itself appeared to be cracking as swat teams holding riot shields proceeded in first. Several dozens of shoppers ran screaming as the police swiftly ran past them eyeing the damage first hand. It seemed as if a tornado had hit this place shopping buggies laid broken to pieces collapsed isles appeared to be giant dominos as their products covered the floor. Water had to be leaking from somewhere as it was a few inches high it smelled oddly of sewage. The lights flickered off and on the power fluctuated causing the industrial air conditioning to shut off, it was a sad sight to behold.

Finally back at the toy section. All of the isles seemed utterly destroyed it appeared to be a massive graveyard of broken toys, metal framing from the shelving littered the grounds rubble from the quaking ceiling dispersed quite evenly around. The once famously tall mountain now seemed to be a surprisingly wide hill it had collapsed in on its own weight. Although it didn't help that a cat impersonated King Kong at the top of it, it also didn't help that it was literally bombarded then simultaneously hit with a massive earth quake inducing shockwave. The tiling on the floor severely cracked around the still gigantic sea of decimated toys.

Faint moaning could be heard within as the toys on the surface ruffled around a bit. Gumball somehow managing the impossible as he swam through a solid mass of toys finally after a few moments reaching the edge of the pile quickly sticking one of his arms out into the air his claws were extended as he forcefully shoved them into the ground. Using the remainder of what little strength he had left to pull himself out from the undersea of toys that had nearly crushed him to death. He panted heavily gasping for air whilst immediately collapsing to the ground lying on his stomach. A small smile was visible across his face happy he had finally managed to drag himself out from the depths of hell.

Gumball's clothes were absolutely shredded holes and tears littering them the after glow of red ketchup stained his fur. He flopped like a fish over onto his back as he coughed heavily still trying to catch his breath. A steady stream of blood ran down the side of Gumball's face as his vision blurred and doubled. His heart was pounding out of his chest he'd never heard it so loud before. His smile faded now feeling a rush of pain coursing throughout his body, Silence shrouded him as his heart rate descended slowing to a crawl. A few tears managed to escape him as he opened his mouth desperately wanting nothing more than to cry out for help. Gumball's throat ached as if a toy solider was lodged in his voice box nevertheless he was going to give it his all no matter what. Sluggishly he managed to barely raise his head up off the floor his mouth opened wide. "...Mom-mommyyyyyy!" He screamed as loud as his timid voice would allow him although sadly it amounted to little more than a dry nearly inaudible squeal. A now steady river of tears fell from his eyes as he cried out in sorrow still unsure why this had happened to him. Meanwhile far away at the opposite end of the store. Nicole's ears and fur suddenly stood up on end as a pit of worry opened up in her stomach she immediately dropped a massive pile of clothes that she had found amidst the rubble.

Gumball lied unmoving his arms spread wide as he struggled attempting to raise them up off of the ground he couldn't he was completely drained his entire body ached in absolute anguish. Cuts and bruises covered his body it was an honest miracle that he had survived what with it being an equivalent to being buried alive only more ridged and painful. His sweater was reduced to nothing but mere rags it was hard to distinguish whether it was blood or ketchup covering him. Although judging by the strong scent of tomatoes it was a dead give away to the latter of the two.

In between crying and coughing the little cat with now fading vision starred up to the ceiling above him, it had collapsed falling to rubble chunks and pieces of concrete lied surrounding him. Although it did give way to a beautiful ray of sunlight that shined down upon Gumball embracing him in warmth that felt somehow comforting and familiar the bright light caused his tears to illuminate glowing beautifully as his eyes closed firmly shut. Just before completely losing consciousness a shadow appeared looming over top of him when suddenly a soft paw gently caressed his cheek. Nicole whom seemingly appeared as if from out of nowhere fell to the ground on her knees before him. She swiftly pulled Gumball up into her arms holding him close not ever wanting to let him go again. Nicole now shaking somewhat uncontrollably as she clutched her son who was unconscious, unmoving nearly lifeless...

Sobbing angrily as rage consumed her very being she starred down to Gumball his beautiful calming smile nowhere to be seen on his scratched up and bruised face. Dried blood covered his face and body, although most of it was really ketchup however Nicole didn't know that nor did she care... All that mattered was her son was hurt, and someone had to pay. "M-my s-sw-sweet little Gumball..." Nicole uttered softly her voice now crackling under immense pressure as tears fell slowly dropping onto her sons face.

Nicole fearfully lowered her head firmly pressing it against Gumball's chest... Everything faded to silence as her own vision faded to black. Blinded by rage she breathed heavily exhaling steam from her nostrils. A powerful glowing fire engulfed Nicole as she stood up cradling her son within her arms keeping him close at heart... A faint somewhat timid beating pulsated from within, it was probably the only thing keeping Nicole from exploding.

Gumball although unconscious he could feel it deep down inside the familiarity of his mothers warm comforting embrace overwhelmed him. A small innocent smile appeared upon his face as he gently nuzzled against one of Nicole's soft paws.

 **End of Chapter Two**

( _I might've over dramatized this chapter a bit... Lol!_ )


	3. Chapter 3 Calamity, The Caretakers

**Unwavering Bonds**

( _Glad I got the title fixed properly now as well as the summary. I gotta be honest with you all, I've been thinking and season one Gumball is the absolute best. Logan Groves' dialect and the way he slurred his words when voice acting is just making for some of the most adorable scenes imaginable. If you don't think so, then you need to reach into your chest to check that your heart is still beating, you monster... Also I've compiled a list of my favorites episodes which I'm totally gonna shove on you guys at the very end and ask that you watch because of reasons! Anyway if you don't care whatever that's fine, I just hope that you all enjoy this, again I worked hard and poured my soul into it!_ )

 **Chapter Three: Avengeance, The Faithful Caretaker & A Kiss to take the Pain Away.**

Skies once clear now seem shaded as a looming darkness spread far and wide, the sound of thunder roaring off in the distance echoed throughout Elmore while dark clouds began moving in over head. Wind speed began picking up faster and faster pulling lose leaves from trees gently tugging them along the flow of air. Somehow despite the circumstances it seemed serene as the day faded.

A few drops of rain dripped down through a hole in the roof of the building. It was dark within dust and fog covered the ground as red lasers shined through the darkness. A dozen or so dots covered Nicole's body her eyes glowed brightly with atrocious intentions on her mind. She clutched her son within her arms she didn't intend upon letting any more harm come to him even it would cost her own life to do so.

"You wouldn't dare... Shoot me, because if one of those bullets hits my son. It'll be over for you! Nothing, is going to stop me from ending your existence. The armies of hell itself wouldn't be enough to hold me back from what I'd do to you..." Nicole uttered softly yet somehow in a cold emotionless tone her words vibrated through the minds of the Swat Team now entirely surrounding her. Water dripped rippling in a puddle the sounds of footsteps echoed within the darkness as the lights flickered on and then off again.

Nicole raised a brow in curiosity seeing an oddly shaped silhouette amidst the darkness, when suddenly the emergency back up lighting powered on revealing Doughnut Sheriff as he gasped along with the reveal. "Sh-Sheriff...?" Nicole muttered in a somewhat confused tone as she held Gumball close to her side ready to flash step past a wave bullets. Gravity the laws of physics didn't matter not to her. The lighting was dim it flickered hardly holding its light.

The Sheriff slowly lowered his hand reaching into his holster Nicole starred intently upon him a slight look of fear visible across her face. Knowing the odds of her getting out alive were slim at best, she glanced around seeing the men outnumbering her 15:1. Then unexpectedly the sound of chewing filled the air as questions marks appeared rising from everyone's head. Doughnut Sheriff had pulled a tiny powered doughnut out of his holster and began munching down onto it right in front of them. Suddenly Nicole's stomach growled feverishly she realized she hadn't eaten at all today none of her family had. Somewhere deep down in the back of her mind she hoped they weren't eating each other, like the savages they were... Just kidding!

"Nicole, what are you up to?" The Sheriff asked oblivious to the situation as he slowly took a quick look around seeing his men aiming guns at his friend. "Hey now, everyone lower your weapons. I told you we're here to finally capture that monster... Does she look like a monster to you..." He spoke vaguely making the reasoning for their presence known. Everyone gazed upon Nicole seeing a look of pure sinister evil within her eyes as a golden flame consumed her very being she growled like a devil frightening them off. Sluggishly the swat team backed away as chills collectively ran up their spines.

Doughnut Sheriff slowly approached Nicole he glanced down seeing an injured Gumball between her arms to her side before sighing heavily. The Sheriff with a look of concern evident upon his face looked around the toy section seeing thousands of toy soldiers, battle tanks, fighter planes and helicopters littering the ground. The great mountain finally met its match, with the floor! All of the isles were collapsed or destroyed completely. "I see, so it seems your son has fallen victim just like the others... Although this is just, just too much..." The Sheriff uttered to himself ashamed that things have gotten this out of hand. Nicole suddenly darted in front of the Sheriff raising her voice highly as she shouted aloud. "Fallen victim... By whom, do you know who is responsible for this...!" She asked now holding Gumball against her chest he appeared relaxed in his mothers arms.

Nicole suddenly fell to her knees carefully holding her son wounded and beaten. The sound of gentle pouting filled the air. The swat team's hearts ached in unison as they clutched their auto rifles tightly. "Pl-please, tell me who did this to my baby..." Nicole now somewhat begging as she shakily held Gumball firmly close to her chest whilst nuzzling against his pudgy face. The Sheriff took off his hat and held it upon his doughy heart, Nicole slowly gazed up to him tears gliding down her face. "Tell me who is responsible for this, t-tell me s-so I can k-kill them!" She softly uttered aloud her tone shaky and distorted.

The Sheriff turned his head to his side as he hollered out through the store. "We need a medic over here!" He yelled aloud before turning back to Nicole whilst lowering a knee to the ground as he starred into her eyes. "Don't worry Nicole, today we're going to bring this menace to justice. Let the medics check out your son then you should both leave... I'm so sorry this happened, but I promise it's not going to continue!" The Sheriff spoke softly in a slightly reassuring tone before standing up tall looking back to his men.

"Okay let's go, we know our destination. Move out!" The Sheriff spoke commanding the swat team as they swiftly marched past Nicole she smirked while closing her eyes firmly shut focusing deeply whilst raising her ears up listening intently. She could hear the sound of chewing as well as the sound of their foot steps splashing through water echoing off in the distance. "Our destination the security office, our objective apprehend the temporary security officer who's gone rogue and greatly abused their authority. If necessary, by force!" A swat member spoke quite far off in the distance. Nicole chuckled to herself whilst slowly opening her eyes. Suddenly they distended wide she quickly glanced down hearing a soft whisper quickly filling her ears.

"MMMommy..." Gumball mumbled innocently underneath his breath as he carefully snuggled deeper into his mothers chest. A smile now filling his face from cheek to cheek he seemed to be resting comfortably amidst her warming presence. Nicole swiftly placed a paw over top of her mouth trying her absolute best to hold her composure. She starred down to her son seeing something she hadn't seen since he was little, her body quivered as her heart now pounding heavily paralyzing her in place. Nicole was unable to move for fear of awakening him, he seemed completely fine as he wrapped his little arms around her waist. Cautiously she leaned her head down over top of his placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead as a steady stream of tears of both joy and relief flowed freely down her cheeks.

A single ray of now fading sunlight shined down upon the two kitties as thunder roared loudly outside causing Gumball's little body to tremble at the menacing sound of hollowing thunder. Nicole suddenly began humming softly as she rocked back and forth cradling Gumball much like that of a baby. She was fully aware of his somewhat irrational fear of thunder storms ever since he was little but he couldn't help what it was that frightened him. Seeing her son like this caused Nicole's heart to grow weak as she gently hugged him holding him close never wanting to let go.

A single medic darted through the store clumsily knocking things over as he made his way towards Nicole. She was fixated entirely upon her son whom now seemed to be resting peacefully despite being bruised, beaten and buried alive not to mention the looming presence of a roaring thunder storm ahead. "Excuse me mam... Do you want me to take a look at your son..." The medic shakily asked causing Nicole to slowly raise her head as she placed a single finger upon her lips. "Sssshhh!" Nicole shooshed him as she slowly and carefully began standing up off of the floor.

"You t-take good care of him you hear, if he wakes up come find me..." Nicole stated firmly as she held Gumball underneath his arms reluctant to give him up. Her mind quickly changed however seeing the bruises and cuts covering him, his favorite sweater completely shredded with stains of ketchup covering it entirely. "But, but miss where are you going...?" The medic nervously asked as he held Gumball up by the hands as if he was a string puppet. Nicole turned looking away as silence consumed her. He starred intently awaiting an answer Nicole herself appeared to shaking a look of concern quickly spawned upon the medic's face.

Sluggishly Nicole wiped her face clear as she glanced down to her paw a pit of anger began opening within her. 'This isn't over... Not by a long shot... I will not leave things as they are now!' She thought deeply to herself. Suddenly the sound of something cracking could be heard echoing, it sounded quite painful actually. Nicole took a quick glimpse over her shoulder as time seemed to slow for one last look is all she needed to motivate her. It was hard, when there is someone you love whom you've failed to protect you wish not to leave their side but to try and protect them you mustn't stay.

Without anymore words Nicole darted off disappearing amidst the darkness her foot steps splashing in water echoed far. Seemingly at the same time as she vanished in the distance a pit of worry began opening inside of Gumball's stomach causing his smile to slowly fade. The medic cautiously lowered Gumball to the ground laying him on his back. He quickly pulled out his tools from his fanny pack to begin examination of the poor little kitten.

At the very end of Walmart just beyond some oddly placed steel doors the swat teams all converged at one point. "We gotta get this door open!" One of them shouted as two proceeded to the front holding specially prepared explosives which they began laying out upon the door's hinges. Doughnut Sheriff merely spectated relieved he didn't have to do anything too important as he slowly reached down into his holster pulling out another donut this one smelled strongly of lemons... Emm!

Meanwhile a few yards away Nicole hid amidst stacks of tires cautiously she peeped her head out watching from a far. "So that is where this so called monster is, the thing responsible for Gumball's injuries..." She whispered softly a glowing flame of vengeance filled Nicole's eyes as she angrily clinched her fists ready for a fight. "I'll make 'em pay!" She thoughtlessly yelled aloud before instantly in the very next moment slamming her paws covering her mouth as she dove down into a stack of tires. Every one of the swat members glanced back glaring behind them, curious a few men cautiously stepped towards the darkness ensnared auto repair section firmly gripping their auto rifles. The Sheriff raised a brow as he slowly approached a stack of tires.

Nicole not wanting to be seen crept within the inner recesses of the seemingly endless stacks of tires keeping close to the shadows. The immense smell of rubber filling the stale air consumed her nearly overwhelming her as a fearsome headache overtook Nicole. The Sheriff merely brushed it off returning to his donut wanting to be rid of the smell of tires, he moved closer taking in the somewhat magnificent sight of the giant menacing door it appeared evil in nature.

Nicole sighed softly relieved he was gone she carefully massaged her temples trying to rub out this headache. Her ears suddenly perked up to the sound of someone talking she slowly took a glimpse out from behind her cover seeing two swat members stalking the isles of the automotive section. "Hey man, did you catch the game last night. Mitts went 8-0 it was crazy!" One of them spoke happily not expecting to be murdered in the very next paragraph. The smell of burnt oil, strong gasoline and thick rubber filled the air causing the two men to cough heavily. The sound of a heavy liquid dripping onto metal echoed throughout the isles as a tin can suddenly fell to the ground from a high shelf. The two turned on their flash lights focusing on the can that slowly rolled towards them.

A sense of impending doom slowly dawned upon the two soon to be innocent bystanders as they sluggishly backed away hearing a faint creaking in the background. "What do you think knocked that over...?" One of them asked in a somewhat shaky fearful tone while looking around with his flash light revealing a thick cloud of dust filling the air rendering it hard to see in front of him. After another minute of continued silence the now extremely paranoid police officer geared up in heavy duty armor decked out with automatic weapons turned to his friend. A spinning flash light lying on the floor was all that remained his best friend since they were kids had vanished into thin air.

Nicole suddenly descended upon him utterly taking him by surprise completely disarming him in seconds throwing his firearm aside. She nimbly balanced on top of his shoulders for a split second before quickly wrapping her legs around his stomach pinning both of his arms as she held a paw over his mouth and an arm fixated around his neck. Now trembling the helpless officer mumbled fearfully seemingly begging for his life as she squeezed tightly taking his consciousness away from him.

Unexpectedly the other officer fell from the ceiling Nicole had used a shoddily rigged together rope to pull him upwards by the neck choking him until he passed out. Nicole released her grip upon him as he slowly collapsed to the floor she stood up above both of them two supposedly highly trained officers for justice now laid defeated. She exhaled heavily whilst coughing trying desperately to be as quiet as possible the overwhelming scents caused Nicole to fall to her knees. Her nose was extremely sensitive after all. A lightbulb illuminated above Nicole's head as she glanced back and forth between the two downed officers. Carefully she began removing their garments with a devious grin upon her face.

Meanwhile back at the now devastated toy section the medic worked feverishly as he juggled gauze needles and disinfectant alcohol in the air like he was playing a game of hot potato, with himself. He carefully removed Gumball's sweater which frankly couldn't be deemed as such since it was reduced to nothing more than mere rags. His entire body was covered in dirt and grime his fur stained with various mysterious liquids, it's no wonder after gliding across the potentially disgusting floors on his stomach for an hour or so. His blue jeans were cut up by the knees as they appeared discolored probably from the ketchup and mustard bombs.

Cuts and bruises littered his chest his breathing was becoming quite erratic signs of slight swelling was visible beneath his breasts. Gently the medic pressed in on his chest instantly causing Gumball to moan out in immense pain although thankfully it was not enough to awaken him it would seem. "He m-might have a few broken ribs, how could this have happened...?" The medic spoke softly in utter concern as he glanced down seeing the poor kittens face was flushed as sweat slid down his bruised cheeks. The lone medic pricked a vein in Gumball's left arm he began administering a cocktail of wide spread antibiotics to counteract infection. Taking a warm and damp cloth the medic began gently wiping Gumball's face clean, it was absolutely a mess his fur was stained with a red hue the medics nostrils perked up detecting something odd. "K-ketchup..." He spoke in a slightly confused tone.

Using cotton balls soaked in alcohol he dabbed the cuts and bruises covering his face and chest causing the resting cat to hiss with each press stinging more painfully than the last. There was a huge lump on the side of his forehead most likely from his fall when he was crushed beneath a mountain of toys he must've survived the fall, by using his head... Huh, huh! Tough crowd. The medic carefully placed a cool cloth upon Gumball's forehead attempting to lower his fever and break his sweat. Seeing the the numerous cuts and bruises covering his body astonished the medic who simply was running out of band aids as he tore through his fanny pack searching for more.

Now that his wounds were clean the medic gently raised Gumball up to where he was sitting on the ground. Carefully he began wrapping his chest in cloth bandages not having enough band aids to do the job. Besides he needed some pressure on the swelling on his chest over time it would cloak the pain as it went away. The little cats face continued to cringe even the slight pressure of the bandages being wrapped around him was enough to spark up a flare of pain within him. "I-I know it hurts kid, j-just hang in there a little l-longer... I'm almost done." The medic stuttered as he carefully bit his tongue knowing the worst was yet to come because he hadn't even tightened them yet so they wouldn't fall off.

Everything grew silent as the lone medic placed his hand over top of Gumball's chest gently lowering him back to the ground. He was ready to stop him from moving as he prepared to pull tight the bandages just enough so they wouldn't fall off. "I'm so s-sorry kid..." He spoke just before pulling on the loose bandage. Suddenly a high pitched scream filled the toy section traveling echoing throughout the building. A visible look of anguish was evident across Gumball's flushed face sweat glided down his cheeks as he breathed heavily.

The medic sighed intensely as he took a second and starred down to Gumball admiring his work. The camera zoomed in focusing on the kitten who could now hopefully rest peacefully in pieces. The back up lighting flickered a bit illuminating the two amidst a gloomy graveyard of toys. Slowly Gumball's breathing steadied as the medic replaced the cloth on his forehead with a cooler more refreshing one. Dozens of band aids covered his face, considering his entire body was covered in fur the worst truly has yet to come. When it comes time to remove those sticky little devils, he'll know true pain.

Rain had been pouring in from the many holes in the ceiling as thunder crackled loudly outside. Swiftly followed by fierce lightning striking the ground and the roof of the building causing a bright light to briefly fill the inside of the toy section as the floor vibrated. The medic starred down to Gumball who's body suddenly trembled to the immense sound of thunder startling the little kitten. Concerned the medic gently scooped Gumball up into his arms holding him close. "Sheesh k-kid, how old are you... You really shouldn't be afraid of thunder storms anymore..." Then suddenly the skies themselves as if they were mocking him clapped loudly causing a shiver to run up the medics spine he chuckled softly whilst gulping swallowing a bit of his own fear.

Elsewhere, the backup power finally gave out as haunting darkness consumed the auto repair section. The swat members crowded a few yards away from the reinforced steel door cowering behind their riot shields. Suddenly several loud explosions echoed outward as debris erupted from the door now collapsing to the ground. It's hinges blew completely off as smoke consumed the entrance of the doorway. Nicole casually walked past the swat team who's vision was impaired by darkness and smoke she was cloaked in their armor she wore a helmet and a gas mask. Nicole smirked proudly happy she could no longer smell disgusting tires, she honestly didn't see what guys liked about them.

Nicole now fearlessly braving the immense field of darkness before her. She sluggishly walked down a narrow corridor hearing sounds of sinister laughter emitting from the distance ahead. Dim lighting from dozens of security monitors nearly blinded Nicole as she stepped into a small room. She covered her eyes glancing through her finger tips seeing the silhouette of a menacing creature taking delight from the images on the screens. On all of the monitors a video showing Gumball crashing to the ground screaming for his life while he was being buried underneath a literal mountain of toys nearly crushing him half to death played on repeat. Nicole's eyes watered heavily as she starred at the scene.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here, the other trouble maker has come to me at last..." A sinister voice spoke as a giant leather chair spun around revealing it was Miss Simian all along. Come on, seriously no one could be this cruel to children especially someone as cute and innocent as Gumball. Now for some on the spot backstory. As little as a week ago Miss Simian was searching for extra work seeing an ad in the paper for a security office job at a super market. With the right hours and good pay she quickly leapt onto it. Not to mention she took delight in the opportunity to catch hoodlums in the act and punish them forthright.

Suddenly dozens of videos played of all the kids of Elmore being thrashed beaten and humiliated by Miss Simians evil demeanor her intolerance of children's happiness was despicable. Nicole stood now shaking somewhat uncontrollably as she clutched her arms together over her chest. Miss Simiam merely laughted manically as she pressed a button on her keyboard playing her final video. "You're going to jail missy... Assaulting an employee taking money from a cash register and not to mention destroying half of the store with explosive outburst of rage." She stated firmly whilst starring directly at Nicole her mask completely fogged up as she stood in silence.

Nicole suddenly began laughing hysterically as she pulled her mask off revealing her face which now seemed to be twitching a bit as her fur began taking a different hue. Miss Simian's devious smile faded as the room began shaking violently she darted around seeing the walls cracking around her. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere..." Nicole uttered softly in a deep tone as blazing flames engulfed her body yet again. Simian slowly backed away as Nicole descended upon her. The devilish cat her fur was now a dark shade of red representing the anger overflowing from Nicole's veins.

Miss Simian blinked her eyes rapidly as her heart raced at the sight of the horrifying monster before her. Then suddenly everything grew quiet the shaking had stopped entirely. Simian and Nicole glared intently starring deeply into one another's eyes. Time seemed to slow as Miss Simian sluggishly blinked her eyes shut for what seemed like a mere instant. Surprisingly as well as suddenly a few hundred papers flew into the air as the wind became quite fast for a split second. Unexpectedly a large meat tenderizer suddenly appeared in Nicole's right hand she now seemed a few inches closer.

"Y-you wouldn't dare... This-s-s is against the l-law you know... I-I-I've even got cameras in here, if you do this. I'll have proof!" Miss Simian who now seemed to be begging as she carefully lowered herself deeper into her leather chair. The monitors displayed the live feed from the cameras that were in the security office. A single second past before they unexpectedly lost their signal fading to a blank screen. Nicole breathed heavily almost to the point to where she was hyperventilating as she dropped bits and pieces of a now utterly decimated security cameras to the floor. "Wh-what cameras..." Nicole uttered softly underneath her breath as steam expelled rapidly from her mouth.

Nicole stood above Miss Simian as she slowly raised her meat mallet high into the air. "This, is for my son!" She spoke loudly before powerfully slamming the mallet against Simian's left cheek using all of the strength available to her. Time itself slowed to a crawl as the events played out clearly. Simian's face distorted heavily as the sheer force from the initial impact sent her spiraling into the air flying crashing through the wall directly to her right. A powerful shockwave emitting from her fearsome strike against Simian vibrated the entire room taking parts of the ceiling itself and half of the monitors on the walls with the old hag as she flew outside into the rain.

Within a single instant in time. Miss Simian along with half of the entire security office was completely obliterated. A large gaping hole was all that remained on the far side of the now devastated room most of its contents had vanished along with Simian. The sound of heavy rain was all that could be heard as Nicole weakly collapsed to her knees. Heavy waves of steam poured off of Nicole's body as she breathed deeply a look of pain filled her face. Her right arm pulsated heavily she was still clutching the mallet tightly seemingly unable to loosen her grip upon it. She closed one of her eyes while looking around tying desperately to get a grasp on what had just happened.

It all had happened so fast not even she could keep up with what she was doing. Outside as heavy continuous rain crushed Simian who lied on the cold hard ground unconscious several of her teeth were knocked out as blood spewed from her every visible orifice on her face. Her body twitched a bit as lightning struck the grounds around her followed by several extremely loud claps of thunder. Nicole glanced out of the gigantic hole in the room seeing Miss Simian flung across the entire parking lot. Carefully using all of the remaining strength available to Nicole she raised the mallet once again high into the air. With a mighty roar of thunder she quite amazingly, seemingly with ease she tossed the mallet outside it speedily flew through rain traveling across the parking lot.

Nicole's face twitched in overwhelming pain as she clutched her right shoulder it felt as if she had threw it outta whack. Now slowly crawling on her knees towards the computer that thankfully survived the fearsome hurricane that was Nicole's anger. Finally managing to get on her feet she leaned over on the desk for support as a few monitors clung to the partially destroyed wall in front of her. She cycled though the files searching for it knowing full well she couldn't leave this evidence behind. Nicole chuckled a bit as she watched herself go into an all caps rage on the poor innocent store clerk before ultimately going super saiyan. Nicole's eyes now drooping as she slowly pressed the delete button. She glanced back over her shoulder down the way she had came somehow managing to hear the hordes of swat guys approaching rapidly over the loud storm outside.

The room seemed to be spinning as Nicole stumbled nearly losing her footing she pressed her left paw on her forehead while at the same time gently rubbing her tummy as it growled feverishly. "I-I know, j-just hang on..." She spoke to her own stomach like a crazy person. Nicole stepped outside realizing it'd be pretty bad if the feds found her at the heart of a completely destroyed crime scene. Sluggishly stepping outside into the cold rain immediately feeling a freezing breeze brush past her nearly knocking her back. Now trying desperately to hold onto her balance the heavy rain pounding her to the ground wasn't helping not in the least. The rain soaked her fur and cloths making them feel immensely heavier as she trekked through the parking lot.

At the main entrance the walls of the building were cracking severely as water coming from seemingly out of nowhere covered the floor rising high. The medic trekked through countless destroyed isles the water now up to his waist as he quickly raised Gumball up placing him on top of his head for safety. Menacing darkness crushing down onto the medic, he could see no light upon the path before him gradually he began doubting if he was going the right way. When suddenly one of Gumball's paws shuffled loose falling accidentally smacking the medic on the cheek. The little blue cat merely snored softly oblivious to the dangers and happenings around him.

A shiver ran up the medics spine feeling the indescribably soft tingling sensation of the little kittens cold paw resting on his face. While his face was twitching a bit out of the corner of his eyes he glared through the darkness spotting what he hoped would be their salvation. A faint barely visible glow emitting from beneath the deep water feverishly he moved in closer hearing nothing but running water from every direction. Attempting to reach down through the nasty water whilst at the same time holding Gumball up on his head trying to keep him from any further infection proved to be a tedious task.

He sluggishly with hesitation leaned down into the disgusting black water which was rising quite fast as the light beneath the surface faded away. His face dipped through the water finally he had managed to grab ahold of whatever it was quickly he darted up splashing water all around as he gasped for air. The stench of mold and mildew forever stained the inside of his nose as he tightly pinched it close the smell gave him an unwelcome headache. He glared down to the fading light in his palm it was a tiny glow stick he frowned somewhat disappointed as he snapped it cracking loudly causing a mildly bright glow to emit from the stick.

"Well at least I can see around me... Somewhat..." The medic spoke in a halfway sarcastic tone as he glared out against the piercing darkness surrounding him. The water was now up to his stomach as he panted heavily not entirely sure what to do. He sighed loudly continuing forward unsure of his own bearing he just hoped that something would show him the way. Then right on cue as if their was a being watching form above giving him divine guidance. The entire building began suddenly vibrating and shaking violently just like before when all this chaos started. The ceiling far above the medic began giving way under the pressure of water collecting on the roof. Not to mention the earth was quaking frightfully the heavy build up of rain water had begun pouring inside through several holes in the roof.

Chunks of concrete debris fell through the air crashing down around the medic who began cowering in fear as he clutched holding onto Gumball like a tiny stuffed animal. Powerful waves on the water began moving back and forth pushing and tugging on the medic who swiftly darted through the store using all of his strength against the water. Fading sunlight managing to seep through the thick storm clouds shined the way forward. Water splashed high flying everywhere due to a bombardment of the ceiling collapsing around the medic whom was nearing the entrance. Which in this one instance he would use as the exit because it was totally time to get the hell out of dodge.

Nicole stood outside in the cold heavy rain her body ached as she wobbled back and forth hardly able to hold herself up due to lack of energy. She was several yards away glaring at the building consuming her field of vision that was blurring and doubled. Thunder roared extremely loud somewhat startling Nicole awake just in time to witness the building collapsing in underneath the pressure of its own weight. Her eyes distended widely as her heart sped up beating rapidly she watched as the walls gave way to water spilling out traveling across the parking lot in the form of a gigantic title wave.

Nicole slowly collapsing to her knees. The immense weight of her own emotions crushing her to the ground. An image of Gumball smiling happily flashed through Nicole's mind as tears swelled up overflowing mixing in with the rain covering her face. Lightning continued striking the collapsing building as the roof broke off piece by piece falling inside surely crushing anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught within. Nicole's body now trembling as she sluggishly raised a paw up covering her mouth. She starred at the building or at least where it used to stand, it was no longer visible shrouded in a mist of smoke as a wave of water descended upon her.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Gumball..." She uttered painfully as her heart ached feeling as if it'd been shattered. "I-I, I should've never left your side..." Nicole mumbled underneath her breath as her will to go on was diminished entirely. Slowly she collapsed onto her hands and knees unable to see past the tears now filing her eyes as the sound of crashing waves of water surrounded her. The blackened storm clouds in the sky spiraled around swiftly moving about as the wind speed picked up. Her heart pounded heavily seemingly unable to cope she couldn't move she was utterly frozen in place.

Suddenly Nicole's ears perked up listening past the roaring thunder and the rushing water a subtle sound of innocent laughter in the distance was faint but detectable. Nicole's heart skipped a beat as a little bit of hope seeped inside she sluggishly raised her head up out of darkness snot hung down from her nose as her cheeks swelled from the sobbing. She slowly pushed herself up standing tall as the laughter grew closer, louder and more so familiar. Now squinting her eyes she starred off into the distance seeing something wonderfully magnificent.

The lone faithful medic riding the immense title wave upon a rainbow colored surf board held Gumball up over his head. The the little blue cat spread his arms far apart much like that of an airplane he stuck his tongue out wagging freely amidst the furious wind. Gracefully soaring through the air with a wide smile visible across his band aid covered face. "Weeeeeeee!" Gumball squealed loudly enjoying the refreshing breeze and the sensation that he was flying. "This is the most fun I've had all day!" He added with a slight chuckle whilst glancing down seeing a somewhat nervous look on the medics face. "I-I'm g-glad you're enjoying yourself, b-but I-I don't know h-how to stop this thing!" The medic spoke unconfidently he'd never used a surf board before in his entire life it was sheer luck they hadn't crashed into a car yet.

Both Gumball and the medic screamed loudly as they clutched one another tightly fearing for their lives. Debris from the destroyed building shopping buggies, gardening tools, food, clothes and tires was caught up in the wave that ravaged across the parking lot destroying several vehicles that were in its path. Nicole instantly braced herself as she shielded her face expecting to be completely overtaken by a fearsome wave of destruction.

Anticlimactically a small wave of water swooshed past Nicole barely reaching up to her knees as several tires bounced past her. The two boys riding the surf board continued screaming fearfully oblivious that they'd came to blistering halt. Nicole merely blinked her eyes as she slowly walked over towards them. Gumball becoming curious having not felt the sharp pain of being impaled by a lamp post slowly he opened one of his eyes only to see a shadow looming over him. He glanced upward seeing his mother, a look of worry dawned on Gumball's face as he pushed the medic away who was still screaming for his life.

"Uhh, m-mom... Ar-are you okay?" The little one asked while slowly shuffling towards his mother whom swiftly fell to her knees instantly taking Gumball into her arms. Nicole now pouting softly she clutched her son whom was alive and well tears of absolute joy glided down her cheeks. Gumball carefully wrapped his arms around Nicole's back as a deep sense of comfort overwhelmed him. His eyes too began watering heavily feeling her warming brace he squinted his eyes firmly shut. Time seemed to cease motion as they tightly hugged one another. There are no words to describe Nicole's relief in this moment.

Nicole sluggishly pulled out of the hug looking down to her son seeing a soft innocent smile upon his face littered with band aids, he looked up to her tears staining both of their faces as they sniffled in unison. Gently Nicole reached down wiping away the tears from her sons' eyes. Now slightly trembling Nicole was absolutely overwhelmed with joy at the sheer sight of Gumball. A slight drizzle of rain cloaked the two sending water down their fur. The sitting sun far off in the distance shined a beautiful ray of golden orange light breaking through a wall of dark clouds illuminating the two kittens.

Silence consumed them as they smiled happily not ever wanting to let go of this precious moment. Then suddenly a bright flash caught their attention as they both slowly turned looking over to the medic whom was holding a camera in his hands. He chuckled whilst waving the photograph in the air before taking a glimpse at its perfection. "Here..." He stated handing Nicole the photo she glanced down to it as a single tear dripped onto the photo she sniffled lightly. "Thank you..." She stated kindly whilst looking up to see that the medic was gone nothing but a camera remained half way submerged in water.

Gumball sat comfortably in his mothers lap a look of worry and confusion dawned upon him as he felt a sudden stinging pain emitting from all over his body. He began picking at the band aids on his face sluggishly he glanced down seeing he was completely covered in bandages causing his confusion to worsen. He carefully raised a paw up pressing on a large knot sticking out of the side of his head it pulsated painfully causing his fur to stand on end.

Nicole slowly turned her head facing Gumball he starred up to her with an obvious look of cringing pain and worry was visible across his face. Nicole's smile faded seeing a look of sadness on her sons face. His furry little ears drooped downward as he opened his mouth to speak out "M-mom... I-I'm s-sorry, if-if I d-did something...? He stuttered confusingly as his voice crackled a bit. Nicole without letting him finish immediately pulled him into another warming hug her heart couldn't bear to hear him speak. "Y-you have n-nothing to apologize for...!" She spoke clearly whilst carefully patting him on the back of the head.

Dark skies hung above as the two of them sat in the midst of a empty desolate parking lot most of the stores' contents surrounded them. Gumball now leaning on his mothers shoulder feeling her arms wrapped around him made him feel safe and secure. Yet something still was eating away at him as he glanced down Nicole's back seeing her shirt littered with cuts and scuffs. His little whiskers hung down as his eyes slowly but surely began watering lightly once again. He slowly leaned backwards pulling out of the hug he starred up to his mother as his lower lip quivered. "What is it sweetie?" She asked as glooming sense of peril consumed her.

Rain continued drizzling upon them as thunder roared loudly echoing around the two, the bass was actually quite nice as it vibrated the ground beneath them. "It-it's just, it's just... I-I don't even remember what happened...? I don't even know why I'm covered in these bandages and you-you're..." Gumball uttered softly stiflingly confused about what was going on he sniffled lightly before continuing. "An-and y-you-you were crying, so-so it made me cr-cry... I thought, I-I thought... With the building d-des-destroyed, eclairs those stupid toys and it-it... It rea-really hur-hurt-hurts...!" He stuttered heavily whilst screaming aloud as his mind raced rampantly now unable to from coherent sentences.

Gumball now pouting audibly starred up to his mother who's heart ached painfully, seeing him this way was tormenting. Tears flowing freely from the little ones eyes as Nicole without words slowly leaned down placing a gentle kiss upon Gumball's forehead causing his entire body to unexpectedly blush bright red instantly his eyes dilated. An ominous brightness consumed them entirely the blinding pain now nullified as a final tear dropped down from his now smiling face rippling the water below. "I... I love you, mom!" He spoke softly in a low tone. Nicole replied by merely hugging him snuggly, silence ensued. The reflection in the water mirrored that of the photograph floating towards the surface.

 **End of Chapter Three**

( _Whoa! I'm crying real tears right now. I've been listening to Starset this whole time whilst writing these last paragraphs. So it's really making me emotional right now. I was not sure how this would end but now that it's over, I'm so happy with it!_ )

( _One last thing I wanted to add. If you could be as so kind as to watch these I have listed below, you'll find my motivation for wanting to write this story. Also these are just really great episodes._ )

My Favorite Episodes from my Favorite Season. Season One! The Dress The Quest The Party The Refund The Picnic The Sock The Date The Car The Curse The Meddler The Fight


	4. Chapter 4 Parking Lot Escapade

**Unwavering Bonds**

( _There are a few things I would like to clear up before we get started. First, when I was reading over this and the other chapters. I realized I might've grossly underestimated how I've portrayed Gumball's height. Although for the sake of the rest of this story and for the sake of cuteness he's going to continue being significantly shorter than Nicole and Richard. I'll proportion Anais and Darwin the same way so the balance isn't thrown off. I'd thought about this a lot when I was watching some episodes and it had hit me that he actually wasn't that much shorter than Nicole maybe a foot and a few inches at best, although I am having her carry him about like he is a newborn. It's cute but when viewed through the proportions of the show its dulled a bit. ' **with the exception of the Meddler** ' So compare their body sizes similar to that of the artwork for this story cover, or just picture it however it pleases you most is all I say. Secondly, actually I didn't really have a second bit. I feel like sometimes I write myself into a corner and it takes the infinite power of Christ to get me unstuck. At one point during this chapter I got stuck on one paragraph for two days. I thought I was going insane I almost scrapped this whole chapter, a second time. Wait no it just hit me what I was going to say, I was going to address this question. Gumball's overarching personality is basically that of my own design. I was going to mimic the shows but then I realized that I half way didn't enjoy every aspect of his personality in the show. Albeit they did vary greatly with each episode he is almost completely different every time they're very good. Just not reaching my aspirations of the potential his personality can achieve really that goes for most of the characters except **Nicole, I swear she is golden**. Gumball hit the points I wanted on dozens of occasions but it was only always very minimal and quite brief. I want him to be cute, innocent. Kid natured oblivious to his surroundings. I want to see a blossoming relationship between him and his mother also that of his family and friends. I want more emotion from all of the characters and these serious situations I have planned can stimulate these occurrences. I believe I'm hitting the nail on the head with this chapter. Overall I finally remembered that I was writing to merely enjoy the story arc of my favorite characters doing dumb stuff that happened to cross my mind. Although it's not random I have a time graph of events pasted up with sticky notes. Also my excuse for why this took a tad bit few weeks longer is because, I was sick once I finished chapter three. I was sick and in pain so I could not and frankly did not want to write. Anyway enough dribbling on. **I hope you enjoy this latest iteration of my existential madness.**_ )

 **Chapter Four: The Constant Mother & A Box of Mine, Dropped**

The camera zoomed and the scene slowly faded in. The darkened skies spiraled above the once great now decimated shopping center the building collapsed nothing more than a pile of rubble and debris. Smoke and fog ensnared the darkening parking lot as a few lamp posts suddenly flickered on giving a slight beacon of light emitting through the haziness. Revealing the two silhouettes amidst the fog a bout of rain drizzled down upon them. The air was thick with moisture the temperature was slowly dropping as night fell.

A cherry red Gumball starred up to his mother a small innocent smile still plainly visible across his cute pudgy face as he gently rubbed his forehead where his mother had kissed him. "Mom, c-can we please go home...!?" Gumball mumbled in a low tone when suddenly a loud grumbling moan echoed throughout the parking lot it sounded as if a zombie was shambling around nearby. Gumball's eyes widened wide nearly leaping out of his fur he clung onto his mother while cowering in fear. Having played videos game like it was nobody's business he didn't want to be eaten and have his bones used as tooth picks.

Nicole sighed heavily before slowly looking down starring at Gumball she chuckled at his cuteness as he trembled against her chest. "Calm...~" (Grumble, grumble!) "~down sweetie...!" A slight look of visible pain filled Nicole's face as she cringed a bit. "C-could you pl-please retract your claws, I-I think I'm bl-bleeding internally...!" Nicole whispered while breathing heavily trying to endure the pain. Gumball chuckled softly while quickly pulling his claws out of his mothers chest. "Hehehe, sorry..." He muttered softly. The little blue cat leapt onto the ground water was still a few inches high it reached way past his feet.

He landed splashing a bit of water on his jeans slowly he bent down dusting them off when unexpectedly a surprisingly audible ripping noise shrouded the air. Nicole just in time to get mooned glanced down to Gumball whom instantly shot up straight covering his backside with his paws with a crude grin upon his face. A faint splash could be heard as an ominous glow descended into the water. Nicole weakly pushed herself up off of the ground her skirt completely soaked in water dripping wet.

A look of worry still clearly visible across Gumball's face as he watched his mother who almost seemed to be struggling. She coughed lightly as she held her chest in pain with one hand, another loud grumbling noise filled the air. A shiver rain down Gumball's spine although this time he'd noticed that Nicole's stomach was visibly moving along with the frightful groaning. The little blue cat chuckled softly whilst reaching into his jean pockets shuffling around for something. They felt a bit light some of his stuff probably fell out God knows they had plenty of opportunities to escape in the past two chapters.

"Mom...!" Gumball spoke clearly. Nicole through her raging headache and the pain in her chest she starred down to her son as he reached up with both hands outstretched holding a candy bar just for her. With a cute smile he whispered aloud. "Here take this, I always keep something on me in case of emergencies..." Nicole smiled softly slowly reaching down grabbing it, she was slightly awestruck that he offered it to her. Gumball began pondering to himself as he rubbed his chin in wonder. 'Actually, how old is that candy bar...' He shrugged it off while carefully walking past Nicole who at this point was going to town on that candy bar.

Admiring the store items laid out around them he moved in for closer inspection. Quickly darting from pile to pile something always catching his eye and pulling him in. There appeared to be proverbial mountains of items piled high surrounding the little kitten who starred in wonder. Truly he did feel small in the face of these towering beauties of countless toys, candies, cakes even cloths and some furniture mostly beanbag chairs. An ominous bright glow over shadowed everything as it loomed from behind the mountains. Gumball quickly darted through the valley of items that all seemed to fall in place for him. He reached the base of a very large hill at its peak shined something magnificent, something perfect it was what he desired most of all. "Oh my gosh! There it is!" Gumball squealed loudly whilst squeezing his cheeks tightly together. With his head fixed upward he starred intently into the sky seeing the illuminated glory he scrambled about feverishly. Quickly scurrying up the hill-ish tower sparkles filling his eyes wanting to be closer to touch it, and to smell it for whatever reason.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" He chanted loudly while nearing the hill topa' peak finally after a minute or so of relentless climbing he reached over the edge pulling himself up. The air became thin and very cold as the shirtless little blue cat shivered heavily even his fur couldn't keep him warm it seemed to be betraying him as it dripped with sweat and water. Gumball's eyes widened wide as he gazed in awe at the wondrous beauty before him. "I-I-I'm so happy... It's beautiful...!" Gumball spoke cheerily as he collapsed to his knees tears of absolute joy filling his eyes. The camera zoomed out to reveal.

An extra large gigantic bouncy castle brand new in a box it can house up to 20 people at once. It was glorious it was glowing it was the dream that every kid dreamed of. Gumball on his knees slowly he shuffled towards it now somewhat seductively rubbing himself against it. He hugged the box firmly that seemed surprisingly undamaged considering the store completely blew up. "I... I think, I think I'm in love...!" Gumball muttered softly as he gently rubbed one finger against the box's frontal image before slowly kissing the box.

After a minute of what I can only describe as unnatural noises Gumball stood up to his feet sighing heavily a sigh of great relief. He carefully caressed his chin now pondering on how to get it down. Slowly he stepped towards the edge carefully leaning over the side as his eyes suddenly distended quite wide. His entire body became paralyzed he could hardly see the bottom of the ground through the thick haze of fog. 'It... It didn't seem that high up before...?' He questioned himself. Within an instant Gumball darted back towards the box filled with his hopes and dreams. He panted heavily almost to the point of hyperventilating as he clutched his chest fear ensnared him entirely. Gumball had the worst fear of heights imaginable, although it didn't help that he was cat after all.

"What do I do, what do I do... Oh man...!" Gumball seemingly begging for guidance as he tried to muster up the strength to look over the edge again. He desperately desired to move but he could not budge an inch his legs, his body wouldn't allow it. Not knowing what to do or how to get down he merely wrapped his arms around his legs curling up into a ball as he pouted softly to himself. Suddenly a light bulb sparked up above his head as what he believed to be a brilliant idea spawned within the infinite depths of his mind.

"I got it...!" He courageously yelled aloud while wiping his face clear no longer wanting to cry like a little frightened baby, that he clearly was. Stupidly he wrapped a blind fold that he'd found lying around, around his eyes. "If I can't see over the edge then I won't be afraid, then I'll be able to spot a safe path down... Yay!" He hollered out in utter happiness not realizing the folly of his statement. This time ever so slowly he cautiously approached the edge, a fearsome gust of wind spiraled around him as he gulped heavily swallowing some of his fear. His paws were right on the edge he stood stilly fixated in place he could feel it the gravity seemingly trying with all of its might to pull him down.

Gumball now unmoving frowned angrily standing upon the edge. "Hmm... I don't think I planned this through properly..." He stated in a slightly confused tone while starring into the darkness that was the blind fold covering his face. Carefully he lifted it up just barely enough to take a tiny peak down the side of the mountain so high up in the air. He gulped once more unable to open his eyes to even glance downward he was to afraid to shaken by his fears running deep within him. His animal instincts were screaming at him to run away but he held steadfast as he slowly opened one eye.

He chirped in a high tone as his body quivered intensely now no longer able to see the bottom through the misty thickened fog below. A strong musky aroma suddenly filled the air oblivious Gumball quickly stepped backwards toward the box that was his only comfort in this situation. His little noise jiggled softly as he took a whiff causing his face to instantly cringe, transitioning form blue to bright red while glancing down seeing slight staining between his legs. He sluggishly lowered his head in shame, it seems even his girlish bladder has betrayed him.

Elsewhere, Nicole stood underneath a lamp post the light began flickering off and on as a torn up candy wrapper slowly floated down to the ground landing on the water causing it to ripple. Nicole's eyes opened a fearsome familiar glow now returned to them as she ever so causally tilted her head left to right popping it into place. "Ah! That was delicious..." Nicole stated nonchalantly whilst turning to face Gumball oblivious that he'd already run off to adventure. The light shined on her face revealing chocolate absolutely covering her mouth she too seemed oblivious.

"G-Gumball... Where are you!?" She hollered loudly her voice echoing across the parking lot which now appeared to be a vast maze of store products sporadically scattered about. She stepped forward water still up to her feet she splashed it about with each step. "Gumball!" She continued hollering aloud in search for her son. She proceeded past dozens of entire dunes of toys, furniture and clothing products stacked high into the air. A fearsome gust of wind brushed past ruffling her wet fur giving a mighty chill as her tail curled up.

Along with the freezing breeze came a hidden cryptic message. Nicole's eyes suddenly widened wide as her ears darted up standing high upon her head. She could hear it in the distance it caused her heart to cringe as she clinched her fists angrily. She fixated on the sound blocking out the rain the rumbling of the sky and the grumbling of her stomach. Others might brush it off as a dying animal or a measly car alarm. Hearing it clearly what sounded much like that of a slight timid whimper off in the distance was all to apparent to her. A mother knows when her children are in distress she can simply feel it deep down inside.

Nicole now suddenly filled with energy stomped angrily through the parking lot causing the towers around her to vibrate and jiggle lose products that began raining down upon her. Time seemed to backspin slowing as she casually licked her lips cleaning the chocolate off her mouth, see she wasn't oblivious after all. Using the infinite power of the matrix she effortlessly stepped past falling debris not having time to pay them any mind. Finally after a minute of psychic braking awesomeness Nicole appeared in a clearing wearing an oddly familiar black trench coat and dark sun glasses slowly she stepped within the valley of a shadow of doubt.

She glanced upwards seeing an ominous glow emitting from the top of the central mountain. "That's gotta be it...! Why is it always mountains...?" Nicole muttered critically whilst swiftly pulling her glasses off in a very cool manner. She raised her head upward squinting her eyes tightly focusing seeing something kinda disturbing raised high into the air. High up on a flag pole flowing freely with the breeze was a pair of dark blue jeans with several cuts and holes in them. Nicole instantly face palmed feeling the immense weight of her sons shame from here.

Gumball on top of the gigantic massive mountain tower thingy rested somewhat serenely. The little blue cat lied on his stomach on a soft beanbag chair whilst reading some comics. He happily wagged his tail freely in the air as he flicked reading page by page. "I can't believe all this great stuff up here... I-I just wish I could get down..." Gumball exclaimed loudly as he tossed like the eleventh comic he's read aside falling into a pile. He rolled over onto his back looking up toward the somewhat gloomy sky. The raining had ceased as the clouds cleared a bit, a small opening made way for the glorious moon to shine light upon Gumball.

Despite being naked and trapped on top of a huge mountain with no way down. The silence and the serenity was quite nice somehow relaxing. He smiled as he raised a single finger up counting the stars above him there were dozens, hundreds definitely thousands in sight as they shimmered brightly reflecting from his eyes. Then suddenly a fearsome breeze swept in sending all of his comics flying upward spiraling into the air. He instantly darted up shivering heavily as he rubbed his arms trying to keep warm watching as all of his comics flew away he squished his legs together feel awfully chilled. "Ah man...! Why's it so freaking cold up here... All this fur is good for nothing but keeping me hot when I want to be cool... I thought this stuff was suppose to keep me warm?"

Gumball slowly stepped toward the box he pressed his back firmly against it leaning on it for support. The immense cold coupled with his wet fur along with his numerous injuries would soon prove fatal if nothing was done. A bit of snot suddenly appeared hanging down from his nostrils. Slowly his face began cringing tightly he sneezed loudly nearly giving himself a headache it was so hard. The bandages on his chest had slowly but surely become loose at the fault of all this movement.

A tear shimmered in Gumball's eyes as he sniffled lightly. "I-I... I j-just want to g-go home... It's cold, dark and I'm hungry...!" His stomach gurgled loudly agreeing with that last statement. He gently rubbed his tummy while giggling softly there wasn't much else to laugh about I'm afraid. Gumball wrapped his arms around his legs pulling them close to his chest yet again he amazingly formed a ball with the use of his extra joints. He shivered heavily whilst desperately trying to keep warm his heart rate had begun slowing as his eye lids drooped.

Moonlight shined brightly down upon the little blue kitten slowly drifting off to dream land. His blue moist fur that wasn't covered in bandages illuminated shining beautifully amidst the light. Carefully he lowered his head resting it upon his knees as he yawned softly. His vision blurred and doubled as his eyes slowly descended towards a close. A dim silhouette appeared climbing up over the edge Gumball's energy was far too depleted he couldn't respond his eyes now closed firmly shut.

Nicole finally reaching the top of the mountain breathed heavily having not regained as much energy as she had initially thought. Regaining her breath she shivered feeling a cold chill in the air despite the fact that she was still wearing that heavy trench coat. She glanced over to her left reaching up the poorly placed flag pole grabbing a very worn pair of trousers. Nicole feeling their moistness and smelling the stench immediately regretted the decision. She sighed heavily as she carefully tucked them away in one of the many pockets in her new favorite coat.

Nicole slowly walked towards her son whom was sitting next to a box that appeared three times bigger than him. She stood over top of Gumball seeing a bubble hanging down from one of his nostrils he was somehow managing to sleep soundly. Despite the heat deprivation, starvation and exposure not to mention all his various wounds, although he was a twelve year old boy he is rugged and durable to a point at the very least. Nicole smiled happily relieved to have found him at last she wasn't going to let him get away again.

She carefully scooped him up into her arms despite his fur she could feel he was cold his body was quivering heavily absolutely covered in goosebumps. Nicole held him close as she gently rocked him back and forth in her arms. "I don't care if you are asleep, you're taking a bath when we get home... You got that mister!" Nicole whispered softly making herself clear yet not wanting to wake him. "Noooooo!" Gumball moaned amidst his unconsciousness as he innocently nuzzled deeper into his mothers bosom desperately trying to keep warm.

She giggled softly to herself as she slowly turned to walk away. "B-box!" Was all that Gumball mumbled softly causing Nicole's ears to suddenly perk up as she came to a screeching halt. She raised a brow in curiosity deep down in her mind she'd begun to question if he was really asleep. She glanced over her shoulder seeing an incredibly large box filling her vision she gulped heavily followed by a deep sigh. "Oh-h... All-right!" She stated firmly quickly stepping beside the massive box seeing a conveniently placed handle sticking out of the top caused her to smile with some relief.

She held Gumball close to her chest with her right hand as she reached down tightly grasping ahold of the handle with her left. "I swear, I am not getting paid enough for this job...!" Nicole explained as pulsating veins suddenly began sprouting up through her left arm as she lifted the box up off the ground. Gumball with a devious smile upon his face slowly opened one of his eyes peaking out at his surroundings. That feeling overwhelmed him yet again as a strange warming sensation over took his very being. He could hear his mothers' heart beating softly the sound somehow soothing its constant rhythm ensured a pillar of support forever always.

The stormy clouds had scurried off leaving nothing but a clear starry sky illuminating the thick haze of fog that was present everywhere else on the ground below. Gumball took notice to Nicole's totally awesome trench coat that she was draped in. He glanced down to her side starring intently upon the giant bouncy castle box, which appeared extremely heavy for one women to carry all alone. Although despite his desire to help he really didn't want to move he was so relaxed so comfy burrowed into his position. Besides that he wouldn't be of any use not in his condition and with his feeble body. Nicole proceeded to the edge she leaned over the precipice of the mountain managing to see the bottom.

Nicole gulped heavily surprisingly feeling the gravity of the heights she had climbed to, her vision doubled and blurred a sense of dizziness nearly overtaking her. She closed one of her eyes as she breathed in deeply heavily exhaling loudly trying desperately to gather her composure. Gumball managing to catch a glimpse out of the corner of his eyes peering downward caused him to chirp quite audibly as he quickly covered his eyes in fear. Nicole glanced down to Gumball whom was now trembling against her with his eyes firmly covered she tightened her grip around him causing him to quickly glance upward. Nicole smiled softly down to her son somehow managing to fill him with comfort even whilst standing upon the edge of a steep cliff as his trembling ceased.

Time seemed to slow as Nicole sluggishly stepped out over the edge almost immediately regretting the decision. Feeling gravity pulling her down toward the ground gusts of wind blew her coat back as she slid on her feet gliding down the mountain. She was quite surprised at how efficient this was she wondered why other people didn't do this more often. Then slowly but surely it occurred to her as her eyes distended to the sight of the hard ground approaching fast. She glanced left to right her eyes darting around feverishly searching for a way to slow herself she was moving way, way to fast. They'd both be nothing but putty on the pavement if nothing was done and very soon.

Suddenly a cheap toaster flew past Nicole's head barely missing her nearly knocking her block off. She quickly took a glimpse over her shoulder gasping loudly as dozens possibly hundreds of store products rained down upon them. With the ground fast approaching and death raining from above they were sandwiched trapped in a corner falling down the side of a mountain. With only precious seconds to spare and little to work with, just before a head on collision with the ground Nicole suddenly let go of the box as it tumbled onward splashing into the water. Time began slowing as her heart pulsated rapidly she quickly wrapped both arms around Gumball whilst firmly pressing both of her feet into some furniture sticking out of the base of the mountain.

With extreme force she ejected herself upward into the air as if she had heavy duty springs in her paws. Just narrowly avoiding being buried beneath a pile of rubbish that fell all around her. Nicole gracefully spun through the air feeling weightless as the momentum carried them away to safety. She quickly glanced down toward Gumball whom again was trembling absolutely terrified his heart racing out of his chest, feeling the fearsome wind pressuring against his back and all these rapid movements was giving him motion sickness not to mention heart failure. Nicole touched down hard landing on the ground was a bit rough not having her balance she almost instantly collapsed to one knee trying to hold Gumball and herself up at the same time as she panted heavily amazed her energy was that depleted,

'Ugh, I've had quite enough adventure for one day...' Nicole uttered to herself as sweat glided down the side of her face. Slowly she stood back up looking behind her seeing the box barely sticking out underneath an avalanche of stuff. Nicole sighed heavily whilst sluggishly moving towards it when all of a sudden a stinging sensation pulsated painfully from her feet causing her to come to a dead halt. Just merely standing made her face cringe a bit in pain as her right ankle ached especially. It felt as if she had sprained it, probably from when she leaped into the air she isn't the spring chicken she used to be after all.

Gumball finally regaining the courage to open his eyes slowly looked up to his mother whom was breathing heavily as she fell back onto her butt splashing into the water. "M-mom ar-are you, are you okay?" Gumball asked softly a look of visible concern clear as day spawned across his face. Absolute anguish was apparent upon Nicole's face as a sense of impending doom dawned on her. She slowly lost her grip on her son who fell back sitting in her lap his tail gently wagged in the air curious to what was ailing her.

Gumball slowly raised his paws up covering his mouth as he spectated on his mother whom appeared to be writhing in agony. Instantly the little kitten leaped up splashing into the water as he stood over top of Nicole who was clutching her stomach with both paws her claws extended. She groaned painfully as Gumball caressed her forehead trying to comfort her but not even sure what to do. "M-mm-mom...!?" Gumball spoke in a somewhat confused tone as he bent down closer toward her having absolutely no clue.

Nicole's stomach gurgled loud enough to visibly stir the water around her. She panted heavily trying to get ahold of herself but pain was coursing throughout her entire body. Finally it dawned on Gumball as he slowly lowered his head in grief and somewhat shame he fell to his knees splashing even more water onto Nicole. "I-I'm so sorry mom, I think... I think tha-that candy bar you ate was like a year old..." Nicole's eyes suddenly shot open as she angrily glared intensely up to Gumball whom lowered his head over top of hers.

'I knew there was a catch to that candy bar, he'd never give it up so willingly. I should've anticipated this.' Nicole thought to herself as she starred up to Gumball who was leaning his forehead against hers with his eyes firmly closed visibly expressing his regret with a timid frown. "It's al-alright sweetie... I... I-I'm f-fine..." Nicole spoke weakly trying to hold her composure as a rushing sensation enveloped her stomach. "M-maybe, maybe I can go find something to help you...?" Gumball pleaded optimistically as he swiftly bounced up turning to dash away. Within a single instant Nicole using her last grams of strength she rolled over reaching out and tightly grabbed ahold of him by the tail determined not to let him out of her sight again. She held onto Gumball tightly causing him to chirp loudly in a high tone a surge of pain ran up his spine, he squinted one of his eyes shut as his whiskers perked outward. "N-no, we're l-leaving..." Nicole stated firmly a tear of anguish sparkled within her eyes as she continued to pant heavily.

"Ow, ow, ow! That fudging hurts, let go...!" Gumball hollered aloud as he frantically bounced up and down tying to break free. Nicole simply not having the strength to hang on carefully let go. He instantly backed away from her as he cautiously clutched his tail stroking it gently his fur still standing on end from the degrading experience. Nicole now on her knees breathing intensely as she held herself up by the paws. Suddenly a sense of relief overtook her as she let one rip and it was quite loud. Gumball instantly let go of his tail as his eyes shrunk down to the size of a delicious cashew he quickly covered his nose as he slowly backed even further away from Nicole whom was now shrouded in a steamy mist of her own stank.

"Eww..." Gumball squealed aloud while fanning the air around him. Nicole merely rolled her eyes as she sluggishly pushed herself up a bright smile of relief visible across her glowing face. "Ahhhhh...! I feel much better now..." She stated in a lucid tone whilst turning to walk away Gumball merely pinched his nose tightly as he followed a few paces behind her not wanting to get too close. "I didn't know girls could fart like that...?" Gumball uttered in a somewhat amazed tone as he glanced around seeing nothing but fog and bright lighting off in the distance from several un-destroyed lamps. "What, did you think you were the only one..." Nicole replied with a slight chuckle as she brushed her trench coat off it was dusty and dripping wet.

Gumball continued following behind her the pitter patter of his tiny foot steps splashed water around like he was in a tub. The bandages on his chest were soaked and discolored falling down nearly coming off, his fur was absolutely covered in dirt and grime a bit discolored itself. Still pinching his nose he shivered lightly feeling the chilling breeze brush past him. Nicole looked back over her shoulder seeing Gumball quivering heavily his breath was visible in the air the temperature had dropped so severely. The little freezing kitten squinted his eyes shut as he rubbed his paws together breathing hot air onto them feverishly trying to keep warm.

Nicole came to sudden halt causing Gumball to bounce into her, his cold nose mashed up against her shirt he quickly glanced upward to her whilst carefully rubbing his nose he looked up only to see her reaching down for him. She wrapped her hands around his waist pulling him up into a warming hug he purred softly feeling the overwhelming and much welcomed warmth as she slowly buttoned her coat over top of him. "Ahhh...! Y-you are, s-so warm..." Gumball mumbled lowly underneath his breath as he cuddled against her she held him close like he was a stuffed animal. Her face cringed a bit. "You're so filthy...!" Nicole replied crudely whilst pinching her nose.

Peering moonlight shined down upon them as Nicole stood beside the box that Gumball had long sought after. He slowly rotated his head starring down towards it seeing the beautiful image on the front of the box made him smile widely as his eyes distended utterly filled with sparkles. Nicole merely smirked whilst reaching down grabbing ahold of the handle pulling it up out from underneath a pile of useless destroyed garbage that was the remnant store products. "Let's go..." Nicole paused to sigh heavily as she proceeded through the maze like parking lot. A nearby wall of battering supplies collapsing revealing her car surprisingly undamaged illuminated by a divine lamp post from above. "...to a joyful burger!" Gumball hollered aloud completing her sentence his squeaky voice echoing throughout the parking lot. Nicole glanced down to Gumball seeing a cheery smile of glee spread wide across his face caused her to chuckle happy the day was nearing a close, although they still had to get home...

 **End of Chapter Four**

( _Again sorry it took a while, I was sickly ill for about a week or so. Doing much better now. One thing I want to mention don't get too hung up on this cause I'm not sure how to remedy it. I use the word glance a lot. I did a head count already I've fired that word from a starting pistol over 50 times. It's scary but I really like that word it means so many things... Well not really, but it is nice. Also a fun little fact for those of you who've been paying attention. I gave an exact estimate of his height just now. His nose gently pressed up against her stomach through her shirt probably at or around her belly button so there also if you check out the book, when Gumball met Penny it's got some images that depict a 9 year old Gumball. I really like him this short, it is so cute! One more thing, take a moment to appreciate the fact that this chapter took at least ten days to produce and you just finished it in under an hour so yeah... Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter it was very fun to write. Also listen to On and On by Tenth Avenue North it sounds awesome!_ )


	5. Chapter 5 The TP Princess

**Unwavering Bonds**

( _I pumped this baby out pretty quick, but got stuck on editing and revisiting certain plot points. I've got some big plans for the next chapter so build up anticipation, but you should probably read this one first. I'll try to keep it brief, this story takes place after season three just to let you know. Why you ask, cause I like season three Penny better. No that has nothing to do with the very next chapter, she definitely won't show up mid way through it. Also Jacob Hopkins does a pretty good job voice acting I'll admit it, still Logan Grove slurred his words better in season one. Also lets keep a count on this cause it's gonna be a running parody. So far Nicole has shown up as both Thor and Neo. Wonder who it'll be next... Snicker, snicker... That was me snickering cause I already know. Anyway I sincerely hope that you find enjoyment in this latest compilation of words. P.S, If you're having difficulty reading try using Fan Fictions Accessibility features and **increase the font size** , also if it is too bright for you **go into moon mode** where the background is black and the words are white. Just a hot tip for people whom might have poor eye sight, I know I do._ )

 **Chapter Five: The Phone Call! No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service... A Joyful Burger**

The night was young although the moon has risen high into the starry sky. Nicole drove through town the streets seemed nearly emptied devoid of all life. She hoped they were still open as her stomach gurgled loudly. Gumball sat in the passenger seat buckled up securely his head kept drooping downward nearly nodding off. Nicole had a hell of a time stuffing that box in the trunk she barely narrowly managed to squeeze it in.

She'd thrown her glorious black trench coat in the back seat Gumball's torn jeans hung out of one of the inner pockets. He slowly opened his eyes wide as something critical dawned upon him whilst he glared up into the sky seeing the moon in all of its glory. "Oh no!" He screeched aloud startling Nicole who swerved between lanes she instantly slammed on the brakes pulling over to the side of the road. "Wh-what, what it is!" She asked somewhat frightfully whilst glancing down to him who was now nervously biting at his claws.

"It's... It's dark... D-Darwin's party we completely missed it... He is, he's so gonna hate us forever!" Gumball hollered aloud as tears of utter sadness filled his eyes he stared up to his mother who'd forgotten about it entirely. Nicole not sure what to do turned leaning back in her seat whilst sighing heavily. "I... I'd forgot... I suppose it slipped my mind with all that's happened..." Nicole spoke softly as she stared down to her paws before clenching them tightly. Gumball vigorously rubbed his forehead causing a few band aids to shuffle loose falling down onto the floor mat.

"I tried to return those stupid Cheetos and losing you Gumball... Then the whole store blew up... Maybe, maybe we..." Suddenly Nicole's cell phone began vibrating intensely catching her attention she quickly pulled it out of her shirt pocket, which must've been deep cause she stuck her whole hand in there. She pressed the home button on her ifruit phone, her eyes immediately distended widely as she stared at the notifications. A terrifying sense of impending doom loomed overtop of her. 17 missed calls from home her heart rate slowly but surely raised higher with each passing second she wondered what could've happened. Without letting anymore time pass she quickly hit redial sweat glided down her face as suspense built up higher with each passing ring.

Meanwhile at the Watterson House. About one hour ago just as the camera crews were being called off due to the ravaging storm. Richard, Anais and Darwin stared at the TV as the images suddenly cut to static the last thing they managed to see was a completely destroyed building going up in flames. A look of horror was evident across their faces they sluggishly without breaking their horrified expressions glanced back and forth looking unto one another. "Oh my gosh!" Anais screamed aloud as she hopped into the air frantically squeezing her cheeks worried half to death. "D-did y-you see that her car in the parking lot... Mom and Gumball are still in there, what are we gonna do...?!" She added whilst continuing to scream.

Darwin screeched in a high enough tone to shatter a nearby glass vase along with the TV screen, which in turn caused Richard to start screaming hysterically as he immediately leaped up darting in front of the TV. Richard carefully stroked the TV's nobs as he gently caressed the cracked screen, suddenly a few chips of broken glass fell to the ground as the image faded to black and the static sound cut off entirely. The infamous tube television from a forgotten age had met its match as Richard repeatedly pressed the power button but to no avail.

Richard's eyes distended wider as his heart shattered to a million little pieces somewhat oblivious to his wife's situation having not payed much attention up until now. "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed at the very top of his lungs shaking the very foundation of the house they were all residing in. Both Anais and Darwin ceased there screeching as they moved to comfort Richard who was now on his knees in tears. "Calm down dad, it's just a TV..." Anais stated nonchalantly as she crisscrossed her arms overtop of one another. "Yeah Mr. Dad, you can always buy a new TV... BUT WHAT ABOUT MOM AND GUMBALL!" Darwin bellowed aloud continuing to rattle the house as shelves shook severely in the background a few things fell crashing to the floor, gravity you devious little mistress you.

Anais firmly covered her ears as the two of them screamed in unison vibrating the entire house. "STOP!" She yelled aloud quickly garnering their attention. "Calm down, dad all you gotta do is call mom and see if everything's alright... I'm positive they're fine..." Anais stated calmly as she sat back down on the couch. Richard surprisingly without any hesitation immediately raced to the land line in the kitchen. "Then again they both could be dead, I mean did you see that, the entire building collapsed then exploded. It was like something out of a Michael Bay movie." Anais spoke with a slight chuckle in her tone whilst gesturing to the destroyed TV that was now smoking oddly.

Suddenly the faint sound of sobbing filled the room Anais' eyes instantly darted down onto Darwin whom was on his knees crying real tears of utter hopelessness. The little bunny quickly covered her mouth realizing she'd just said all that out loud her giant fuzzy ears drooped downward in regret. Swiftly Anais hopped onto the floor next to Darwin she gently caressed the side of his forehead in a comforting manner. "D-Darwin, I-I didn't mean that... I'm really sure that they're probably alright..." Anais muttered somewhat unconfident in her own words.

Richard suddenly stepped into the living room clutching the phone tightly tears freely running down his cheeks as he spoke lowly. "She-she... She didn't answer..." He uttered in a saddened tone whilst quickly redialing the number going to give it another try not ready to give up. Anais lowered her head as she gulped heavily a few tears now trying to escape from her eyes as well. "I'm-I'm... I-I..." Anais unable to form a coherent sentence began pouting softly as she moved her hands to cover her face. The simple thought of never seeing her older brother or even her mother again was a bit heart wrenching.

Richard continued dialing the number repeatedly as he sobbed heavily, oblivious that they all were beginning to fill the floor with there watery tears. "Hello, you've reached Nicole Watterson. I'm probably not here right now so just leave your message at the beep... Beeeeppp...! Hehehe..." (BEEP!) Richard couldn't bare it the sound of her voice and the thought of never being able to hear it again, to see her and to hold her was weighing heavy upon his heart.

The sound of Nicole's voicemail going off again and again echoed out through the phones speaker filling the room causing them all to collectively cry out at once. This continued on for about five unrelenting minutes, it's not surprising I'd be worried and balling too. Darwin and Anais hugged one another tightly as tears stained their faces they gently rocked back and forth on the living room floor trying to cope with the loss. Thunder crackled loudly in the background.

Richard leaned back against the wall slowly he slid down it resting on the floor as he clutched the phone angrily. "My-my Nicole..." He uttered lowly his vision distorted heavily by thick waves of tears overflowing from his eyes. He lost his grip on the phone as it fell to the wet floor bouncing on the spongy carpet. Anais and Darwin lied on their backs in a damp puddle on the carpet staring up to the ceiling, now seemingly dried out they pouted dryly trying to gather the courage and strength required to move.

Rain was pouring down outside it pounded the side of the house as lightning flashed brightly illuminating the living room. "NO!" Anais suddenly shouted as she slammed her furry paws into the moist carpet making a few squishing noises. "They-they just can't be gone... There's no way... It just can't be!" She yelled aloud whilst shaking her head clearing her disheartening thoughts trying desperately to hold onto what little composure she had left.

Anais instantly hopped up swiftly dashing up stairs. "I have an idea...!" She yelled loudly a bit of hope returning to her tone. Darwin quickly followed after her feeling some relief in his baby sisters optimism. Richard remained unmoved as he reached up pulling a framed photograph down from the wall. He blew on it scattering a thick layer of dust that was cloaking the image his stomach churned to the smiling faces of Nicole and Gumball now to his knowledge both are forever lost to him.

Gently he caressed the image as a few more tears dripped slowly falling down onto the glass. "I... I-I... I was a horrible father and husband... I selfishly bought those stupid Cheetos, which in turn made you go and return them... If only I hadn't been a fool... If only... I'm sorry Nicole... I'm so sorry my son..." Richard uttered softly whilst firmly pressing the photo frame against his pudgy chest. "I love you both...!" He whispered to himself as his scene faded to black.

Upstairs in Gumball's now surprisingly sparkling clean room on his computer Anais cautiously shifted through dozens of disturbing tabs in his browser while trying desperately to cover her face. "What is all this stuff... Oh my gosh, if they are dead, I better clear his browser history... And burn this computer..." Finally getting a clean and safe tab she quickly typed feverishly on the keyboard. Darwin suddenly stepped into the room a dumbfounded look of surprise covered his face as he glanced around.

Seeing the cleaned, cleared and vacuumed carpet made his eyes distend the scent in the air was that of a fresh summers breeze. It was quite delightful actually his imaginary nostrils expanded taking in the scent. He sluggishly stepped over toward Anais who was chuckling softly to herself while staring intently at the monitor. "What's going on did you find what you were looking for..." Darwin's eyes suddenly widened as his face cringed before he too burst into laughter at the sheer sight of the image on the screen.

Both Anais and Darwin joyfully laughed while at the same time seemingly relieved at the sight of him. On the screen was a website that allows you view security cameras all throughout Elmore. It was low in terms of video quality and it was always delayed usually about ten minutes off from what was happening. The images were foggy and dark but it depicted Gumball whom appeared to be on the top of a gigantic mountain of junk. He had just hoisted up a shoddily rigged together flag pole with his jeans raised to the top flowing freely in the wind, he stood with his legs spread a proud look on his face before he suddenly began shivering heavily. If he only knew this was visible all across the Internet...

Darwin and Anais rolled on the floor laughing hysterically they'd fallen out of the chair that was apparently wide enough to seat the both of them. "Oh my gosh, that's some funny stuff... I gotta save this video...!" Anais exclaimed cheerfully whilst quickly hopping back up into the seat. She stared at Gumball leaning against a rather large box in the background a small smile spawned upon her face she was so relieved to see that he was alive and in fact not dead, well alive at least ten minutes ago anyway.

"Where is this place, why does it look like he is at the top of a mountain at Elmore junkyard and why did he take his pants off...?" Darwin asked curiously while staring at the video that was now skipping on and off before a buffering logo appeared in the center of the screen. Anais face palmed as she tried to save the file the terrible Internet wasn't agreeing with her not in the very least. "How should I know and this isn't the junkyard it's the super store downtown, I'm just glad he's alright... I'm gonna try to find mom." Anais stated while quickly clicking the mouse intensively shifting through the videos.

Darwin carefully rubbed his chin pondering the video he had just seen. "Wait a second, didn't Gumball look a bit weird...?" He asked somewhat concerned. "It looked like he was covered in bandages and band aids. Didn't it...?" He added as a fearful look overtook him. Anais shrugged her shoulders merely brushing it off as she continued searching feverishly. "You were probably just seeing something he looked fine to mine, well despite being naked... Ugh... I just really wish he had underwear on..." Anais groaned holding back vomit whilst trying to visually tear her eyes out.

"Ah ha! Found, her... I think...?" Anais spoke seeming a bit unsure as she switched between two different videos. "It kinda looks like her? Look I can see her rainbow button on her shirt, but why is she wearing a trench coat...?" Darwin asked in a high tone as they both turned looking onto one another seemingly confused about all of this. "What the heck is going on here..." Anais asked while raising a brow as she continued flicking through the videos none of them making any sense. Whoever was in charge of organization needed to be fired then rehired then fired again.

"Hey wait a second, where are these cameras at anyway? Did they just magically appear as if to feed story into someone's sick and twisted plot line." Darwin stated firmly whilst crossing his arms angrily feeling a bit used. "Nah, they always have these outside of giant super stores, some are even on streets signs and traffic lights." Anais proclaimed whilst raising a finger high into the air oblivious to the fact that Darwin was totally dead on about my devious plan.

The video on the screen in between buffering the blocky image showed Nicole stomping madly past several large dunes of trash piled high into the air the store parking lot now resembling that of the Elmore junk yard. The thick hazy field of fog shrouded Nicole as the large dunes began vibrating intensely causing dozens of store products to drizzle down onto Nicole who vanished into the mist. Darwin and Anais spectated fearfully as their mouths hung agape sluggishly the little fish boy raised a bag of popcorn up from seemingly out of nowhere quickly he began munching down into it.

Anais flicked between even more cameras searching for Nicole whom escaped their view. "Look there she is again..." Darwin yelled aloud as he spat popcorn on the monitor Anais merely rolled her eyes as she casually wiped the screen clear before clicking the video. Suddenly a look of awe and honest surprise overtook the two there faces glowed bright red as they mused happily to the scene on the screen. Nicole warmly cradled a once shivering Gumball within her arms as shimmering moonlight enveloped them entirely causing their blue fur to brightly illuminate.

"Aww...!" Darwin and Anais shuttered aloud in absolute unison while smiling widely from cheek to cheek so pleased by the sentimental scene. "That's so cute, I've never ever seen them like this..." Darwin spoke softly with sparkles filling his eyes, deep down he too desired nothing else but to be loved such as this. "We've gotta go show dad, he absolutely needs to see this..." Anais stated before swiftly rotating around in the chair hopping down onto the the carpet. Darwin chased after her as they both quickly darted through the hallway eager to bring their father the relieving news.

Speedily scurrying downstairs only to see that Richard was nowhere to be found the lights were out and the sound of running water was quite evident in the background. "What's happened here, why're the lights out?" Anais asked as she stood on the last step while squinting her eyes tightly trying to peer through the darkness in the living room. They both began coughing heavily to a musky burning scent that over took their sense of smell. Darwin carefully stepped down only to have his legs half way submerged in water he cleared his throat trying not to choke to death. "Uh oh..." Darwin muttered quietly as he glanced back up to Anais whom suddenly leaped on top of his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a somewhat unamused tone whilst angrily glaring up to her. "What, you let Gumball ride you all the time... I don't want to get wet... Pwease Dwarwin!" Anais begged in a cutesy tone as her lower lip quivered lightly and her eyes shimmered brightly. Darwin sighed heavily as he merely rolled his eyes somewhat annoyed. "Fin...-" ~ "Yay! Giddy up!" Anais interrupted him whilst clacking her heels against the back of his head instantly causing him to frown before suddenly trotting forward. 'Ugh... This is humiliating...' Darwin thought to himself whilst face palming repeatedly unknowing that he was an excellent little horsey.

Galloping into the dimly lit kitchen where Richard sat leaning on the table a waterfall of his tears rained down over the side. "Dad, you gotta stop crying we don't have flood insurance on the house..." Anais stated firmly whilst quickly hopping up onto the table her little booties immediately getting soaked. She stared down to a few family portraits he had out laying on the table. She carefully picked one up it was drenched water ran down the face of the frame revealing a beautifully happy family with smiles all around, smiles for days.

Unexpectedly a tear riled up in Anais's eyes as she placed her paw against the glass covering the photo causing Richard to slowly glance up to her out from his self wallowing pity. "Please stop crying dad..." Anais whispered lowly as she rubbed her eyes gently clearing them, all of these emotions at once was a bit overwhelming to her. "Anais, but your mother and, and Gumball...-" Suddenly the land line began ringing loudly startling everyone in the kitchen causing them all to nearly jump up out of their skin and or fur.

A look of terror filled Nicole's face as she gritted her teeth painfully, listening to the ringing of the phone as sweat slid down her face. Gumball still sobbing softly trying to get a grip as he held his face with his paws whilst sniffling lightly. "Oh my gosh, is it getting hot in here..." Nicole stuttered in a somewhat panicky tone she panted heavily she was a complete and utter nervous wreck. She reached down quickly turning a nob on the dash refreshing air conditioning instantly shot out of the vents. Gumball immediately ceased his tears as he hung his face over one of the vents the constant air flow ruffled his fur, his tongue drooped downward as his ears twitched feeling so relaxed. "Ah that feels so good!" The two kittens moaned in unison.

"Hello, hello!?" Nicole and Richard spoke to one another both equally surprised to hear the other. A loud sigh could be heard on both ends of the call. "Nicole, is it really you...?" Richard spoke weakly tears still streaming down his face. Nicole gulped heavily hearing the distress in his tone made her stomach quiver, that or it was the debilitating hunger overtaking her. "Yes it's me, how... How is everything... Are, are you okay?" Nicole asked while lowering her head a bit of fear seeping into the inner recesses of her mind. "I saw it on the TV, I thought I'd lost you and Gumball... Oh Nicole, I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen..." Richard now somewhat pouting loudly as he spoke. Anais and Darwin both now on the table with their ears extended outward listening closely to the conversation.

Gumball carefully leaned against the side of the door the breeze from the air vents blew his fur and ears backwards. He stared out the window trying to see past his reflection feeling a bit bored he began making funny faces to pass the time. He giggled innocently at his hilarious reflections, moving his whiskers around whilst rearranging his features. If I could draw I'd paint you a picture. His stomach groaned loudly wishing his mother would hurry up he was wasting away over here. A sleepy expression covered his face he yawned quite audibly as his little fangs became visible in the window. Suddenly an odd feeling struck him and it couldn't have come at a worse time as he began shaking lightly.

"Oh, you saw that... Yeah things might've got a tad bit out of hand. I did some stuff that I'm not quite proud of now that I reflect upon it." Nicole stated in a slightly repressed tone as she glanced down to a few hundred dollar bills peeking out of her bra. Her head dropped lower she carefully leaned it against the steering wheel. "But honey you having nothing to apolog...-" Quite suddenly Nicole's eyes distended widely to some extreme realizations. 'Actually, no this is kinda all his fault... Me blowing up the store, Gumball getting hurt and my crippling hunger...' Nicole angrily clenched her fist as she sighed exhaling heavily trying to keep calm and not have another episode.

"Are, are you still there...?" Richard asked softly whilst carefully wiping his eyes clear they appeared red and tender to the touch. "Yeah, I'm still here... Listen I didn't mean to make you worry, but there is something really important I need to ask you about... How, how is Darwin doing...?" Nicole questioned while slowly raising a paw over her mouth afraid to hear the response. Darwin arched his brow in curiosity as he enlarged his already swollen ear to better hear more clearly. Richard glanced down to Darwin who merely shrugged his shoulders in honest to Poseidon cluelessness.

"Uhh... He's fine, wh-why do you ask...?" Richard spoke somewhat confused oblivious to the situation. Nicole immediately face palmed, by slamming her face against the steering wheel causing the car to honk loudly. The loud sudden noise startled an already uneasy and hungry Gumball who leapt upward clinging onto the padded roof of the car with his claws. "His birthday was today wasn't it...?" Nicole muttered through the steering wheel causing Richard to chuckle softly. "Nah, it turns out it was a misunderstanding of miscommunication or misinterpretation either and or both. His birthday is actually tomorrow that probably explains why no one showed up today..." Richard jokingly spoke casually as if it didn't matter that Gumball and Nicole were practically throwing themselves to the wolves over the thought of disappointing Darwin.

Suddenly several loud thuds and honks could be heard over the phone. Anais, Darwin and Richard all raised their brows in wonder curious as to what was going on they were completely out of the loop. Gumball violently slammed his head against the surprisingly softly padded roof while Nicole continued thrashing angrily against the steering wheel. "Is, is everything alright...?" Richard asked confusingly. "Everything's peachy...!" Nicole replied in a sarcastic tone whilst leaning back in the seat her face bruised and reddened.

"Richard I'll be home eventually..." Nicole stated firmly as she roughly rubbed on her face trying to cope with the disappointment of the struggle they've gone through all day seemingly for nothing. "Eve...eventually...?" Richard asked as he scratched his head now realizing he might've said something out of turn. Unexpectedly loud grumbling could be heard on both ends of the phone. Anais gently rubbed her tummy as she glanced over to Darwin who simply nodded before they both suddenly reached out grabbing ahold of the phone.

"Mommy, Mrs Mom..." Anais and Darwin yelled aloud their high pitched voices leaving a ringing in Nicole's ears as she squinted one of her eyes tightly shut enduring the pain. "Bring us some food we haven't eaten all day, we're starving...!" They added as Nicole's head spun around sickeningly, she smiled happy to hear their voices despite now being deaf in one ear. "Alright, alright! I'll bring you all back something yummy, okay...! Now put your father back on..." She spoke kindly in a very motherly tone.

"I'll be home in a bit, could you do me a favor and put the laundry in..." Nicole asked in a sweet tone as she started the car now rumbling loudly. "Okay, but remember the last time I did the laundry we didn't have clothes to wear for a weak..." Richard spoke somewhat shamefully willing to help but not wanting to screw up again. Nicole's eyes widened as she clutched the phone holding it ever so closer to her face. "Have Anais and Darwin help you, you'll get it done faster if you all work together. Now I gotta go, love you!" Nicole spoke as she clicked the end call button on the phone she stared at the call timer on the screen it lasted twenty seven minutes she sighed at how time just seemed to fly.

Richard held the land line in the palm of his hand the dial tone now so obviously blaring loudly through the kitchen. "Love you too..." He spoke softly whilst sitting the phone down on the table. Darwin and Anais stared up to him with smiling faces of glee. "Well, I guess we should go do the laundry..." Richard spoke sadly still positive something was bothering Nicole he would have to do something for her to make up for this blunder. Darwin leaped onto the moist slippery floor Anais quickly hopped on top of his head. "Don't worry we'll help you!" She explained while quickly tapping her heels on the back of Darwin's head yet again causing him to neigh quite loudly. "Giddy up!" She added with an innocent giggle.

Nicole turned glancing upward to Gumball seeing him clutching the ceiling he stared down to her with a wide eyed grin visible across his face. She rolled up a newspaper and gently tapped him on the behind. "Get down from there, you'll ruin the upholstery...!" She stated as he retracted his claws slowly falling down gracefully into his seat. He instantly crossed his legs tightly, his face cringed a bit now feeling a familiar rushing sensation deep down inside of him. He hesitantly turned gently tugging on his mothers shirt garnering her attention. "M-mom, I hate to say this, b-but... I really gotta go..." Nicole's eyes slowly distended as she instantly slammed her foot down on the gas peddle not wanting to have to buy a new car any time soon.

A few minutes later after running a few red lights at the overpowering demand of a grumbling stomach and the uncanny timing of ones girlish bladder. Nicole and Gumball had reached Joyful Burger just in time too they were just about to close the dinner. Nicole quickly took out the key and hoped out of the car slamming the door shut behind her she swiftly approached the front door then it had hit her. She sluggishly turned back seeing Gumball stilly sitting in the car unmoving she sighed heavily whilst slowly approaching the passenger window.

Gumball using the crank he sluggishly rolled down the window, it was a really old car station wagon, you know the one. Nicole leaned inside as she calmly spoke to him. "Why aren't you moving...? I thought you had to pee..." She asked as he quickly shook his head trying to hide a strained look plainly visible across his face as he squeezed his legs even tighter together than before. "I can't go in there..." Gumball spoke in a shy tone as his face began brightening up. "How come...?" Nicole asked somewhat oblivious to the quite obvious fact as she glanced down raising a brow in realization. "Cause, I don't have any clothes on..." Gumball shrieked in a high pitched deeply embarrassed tone. Nicole merely rolled her eyes as she face palmed albeit gently this time her face has taken enough abuse for one chapter.

Nicole chuckled softly at Gumball whom was genuinely terrified, because if nothing was done he'd have another accident and his mother would probably end him in the very next instant. "Oh come on! You once would've rather went to school naked, but your idiotic father convinced you to put on my wedding dress." She continued chuckling softly now picturing Gumball in her dress made her heart shutter at the sheer cuteness. Gumball angrily glared up to his mother with a frown visible across his face. "No! That was just a figure of speech, I wouldn't actually do that!" He protested aloud his pudgy face now gushing bright vivid red.

Nicole turned starring intently at the door she could hear the faint horrifying sounds of her stomach beginning to disgust her insides. The smell in the air was of flame grilled burgers it was so delicious smelling that Nicole herself began levitating up off of the ground. She clutched holding tightly onto the door for fear of floating away. "Okay, okay... I know exactly what to do...!" She stated confidently as she leaned in closer to Gumball who lent her an ear. With a soft and easy going tone Nicole spoke. "I'll walk in and you follow very closely behind me, use me as a shield. I will lead you to the bathroom once inside do your thang, make sure you wash your hands after, okay? Once you're done get as much toilet paper as you can and just drape yourself in it like one of the Romans of olden times. It'll be glorious!" Nicole whispered with a wide smile believing her idea to be absolutely fool proof and quite stylish, although the only flaw was his subtle clumsiness.

Gumball raised a paw and began scratching his chin pondering the plan carefully before a small smile slowly appeared upon his face. "Yeah, I guess that sounds like a pretty good plan...!" Gumball stated disingenuously willing to do just about anything at this point his bladder was nearing its maximum capacity. Nicole stepped back and slowly opened the car door for him. Gumball sluggishly turned staring down beginning to have some reconsiderations about this as he hopped out onto the very cold asphalt.

Immediately his paws quivered at the feeling of the icy pavement beneath them. Nicole closed the door shut as he stood shivering intensively. A fearsome gust of wind brushed up behind him nearly forcefully pushing him forward. Nicole bent down onto one knee getting down to his level as she stared him directly in the eyes his breathe was visible in the air. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll be fine. Just don't come out from behind me and no one will see you..." She spoke in a soft endearing tone giving the little kitten a sudden boost of moral as he smiled happily despite nearly freezing to death. "You ready?" Nicole asked as she stood up tall. Gumball with rosy red cheeks nodded gently unable and possibly unwilling to speak.

Slowly the two walked in single file toward the front door. Gumball's teeth were jittering heavily as his tail jerked to and fro he was trying not to lose circulation in it. He didn't know whether it was the crippling embarrassment of the situation at hand or if it was just really this cold out tonight but he couldn't stop quivering. "Why aren't you freezing...?" Gumball asked seemingly a bit confused he had begun to wonder if the universe was playing a cruel joke on him. "Cause I'm not butt naked..." Nicole stated with a slight chuckle as she pushed the door wide open holding it so he could follow behind her.

A delightful warming sensation of hot air overwhelmed Gumball as he slowly stepped inside the floor was slick and heated. The smell in the air was simply magnificent it was enough to make his mouth start watering right then and there. Nicole was already way ahead of him as a proverbial waterfall of saliva fell from her drooling mouth. He cautiously peeked his head out from behind her to eyeball the menu they both drooled at the selection of yummy deliciousness. Feeling overly exposed he retreated back behind her as he panted trying to keep calm.

Suddenly Gumball began feeling off balance It was just like back when he was in the mega store for the first time his paws were slipping against the floor. His heart rate sped up as he fell over head first, time slowed its pace everything faded to black and white as he gasped loudly. Nicole quickly glanced over to her right seeing the bathrooms just a few feet away she could hear Gumball falling to the ground behind her. Without hesitation with the upmost speed that was allowed to her she spun around instantly grabbing one of Gumball's paws pulling him upward she swiftly flashed stepped into the bathroom. To anyone viewing from a distance it looked like a blurry flash of blueness darting across the room within a single instant in time.

Without even realizing it Gumball fell head first onto the now unfamiliar and surprisingly cool floor. He quickly darted up shaking his head before blinking rapidly only to see that he was in the bathroom he scratched his head in confusion as he glanced behind him seeing the door firmly shut. "Wha-what the heck just happened, how-how did I get in here so fast..." The dumbfounded youngling spoke very audibly as he quickly moved closer toward the toilet feeling his insides nearly bursting giving way. "Uhm... That was me, I didn't want you to fall out of cover so I quickly brought you in here as fast as I could." Nicole spoke softly from the other side of the door as she leaned against it for support panting a bit too heavily.

Barely making it in time the blue kitten sighed rather audibly as he unknowingly did a gesture to unzip his pants without even realizing it. The sound of a steady stream of ominous liquids could be heard splashing against the toilet water. Gumball now feeling an empowering sense of overwhelming relief take ahold of him as he casually whizzed whilst whistling a marry tune. "Ahhhh...! That felt so good...!" He uttered happily whilst grinning crudely before shaking dry a few drops free falling toward the tiled floor. He carefully leaned forward flushing the toilet then proceeded to wash his hands knowing his mother would just send him back if he didn't.

Nicole had stepped away her eyes fixated entirely upon the absolutely delightful menu hanging above a cashier who kindly greeted her. "What would you like to order for tonight, mam?" She asked in sweet tone while gesturing to the pantheon of delicious food stuffs. Nicole nearly paralyzed in sheer joy as her stomach grumbled loud enough to become embarrassing. Nicole merely blushed lightly as she chuckled along with the cashier whom was bracing herself knowing it was gonna be a big one. "Hmm... Let's see, I'll have... Six double cheese burgers... Mayo, ketchup, tomato, onion and pickles only... a large fry and a Mellow Yellow..." The store clerk with widened eyes sluggishly typed it into her register. "Wow, uhh... Anything else...?" She spoke with a bit of fear evident in her tone.

Nicole slowly turned glancing down to see Gumball facing toward the counter his eyes barely reaching up past the countertop. He peeked over it glaring intensely at the menu while his mouth drooled heavily before his stomach gurgled begging for nourishment. Nicole began giggling softly as she focused entirely upon her son who now appeared to be wearing a makeshift skirt of TP. He remained silent as he casually looked over toward her out of the corner of his eyes, his cheeks blushed turning a light shade of red. 'This is so humiliating... Maybe I shoulda just rocked my birthday suit at least then maybe I wouldn't feel this crippling shame!' Gumball thought to himself as a few lines of sweat slid down his face desperately not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"What... What's so funny!" He asked in a high pitched tone whilst turning his head to face Nicole who was covering her mouth trying not to laugh but a few chuckles had managed to escape her. The cashier casually leaned over the counter seeing an adorable blue kitten angrily crossing his arms draped in a glorious paper mâché skirt she too joined in on the laugh. "Ah your daughter is so cute..." The cashier spoke causing Nicole to suddenly burst literally exploding into very audible laughter as she collapsed to floor. Gumball's face cringed tightly as it transitioned into a beautiful shade of ripe tomato red.

Gumball lowered his head in shame as a few tears escaped him he sniffled lightly causing the cashier to quiet down realizing her folly. "...I'll take a triple tuna sandwich heavy on the mayo, and a twenty piece chicken nugget..." He muttered softly as he sluggishly trotted away his tail and whiskers drooped hanging low. Nicole stood up as reached into her bra pulling out a single bill. "How much is all that?" She asked feeling a bit out of breath after laughing so heavily she just couldn't resist it isn't everyday this kinda thing happens after all. "That'll be $19.57" The cashier replied with vigor as she pulled her shirt out feeling a bit warm stuffed up inside all day. She glanced past Nicole seeing a saddened kitty slowly moping away.

Gumball took a seat at one of the booths he angrily and quite violently slammed his head onto the table wishing he had just stayed in the car. 'Today can not get any worse... Actually my whole life is just pretty much uphill from this point on!' Gumball said to himself trying be enthusiastic about basically being called a girl in public while practically naked wearing nothing but TP. "Ugh... Why me? Today sucks!" He moaned aloud whilst slowly raising his head upward only to see Nicole nonchalantly strolling towards him with a tray chockfull of deliciousness.

She carefully sat the tray down on the table noticing the downtrodden look on Gumball's face out of the corner of her eyes. He quickly jerked his head away not wanting to look at her as he angrily folded his arms in. His little noise gently jiggled as his nostrils spread wide taking a mighty whiff the scent in the air was simply intoxicating. Nicole pulled a chair out sitting down across from him she sighed lightly whilst reaching over kindly outstretching a paw toward him. "I'm sorry for laughing, but you just looked so cute and it was really hilarious...!" Nicole uttered with a slight chuckle evident in her tone

Gumball's tummy grumbled and groaned quite loudly as he slowly extended his paw grabbing ahold of hers. He sighed remarkably hard conceding defeat as he slowly turned to face her she blasted a warm apologetic smile directly at him. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny!" He joked with an innocent giggle trying to see the humor in it. Although it was hard when it made him want to curl up into a ball and jump into a volcano. She took delight in the small smile now evident upon his face realizing it wasn't worth jeopardizing over something so trivial. "...Now let's dig in!" She stated firmly before immediately attacking her burgers lined up likes shots. Gumball cracked open his box of nuggets they glowed so beautifully golden, seeing waves of steam emitting from them he was so happy that they were fresh out of the fryer.

He cautiously wrapped both paws around his tuna sandwich preparing to take a hefty bite as he licked his lips savoring the moment it was truly a pinnacle of perfection. Tuna was his favorite thing in the entire world, it's a shame they didn't serve peanut butter that was his second favorite thing to eat. By the time you will have finished this surprisingly long sentence Nicole will have already eaten her third burger, now feeling the weight of having ordered six of them. Gumball took a giant first bite the mesmerizing taste was simply put overwhelming to the starving kitten, who'd eaten nothing but a box of eclairs and that was like nine hours ago.

He stuffed a nugget or two in his mouth their crispy deliciousness added even more to the utterly perfect bite. The flavor of the chicken and tuna mixed together it was so appetizing, the texture the taste caused Gumball's eyes to nearly roll back into his head. Nicole just finished downing her fourth burger as she slowly reached over carefully snatching one of Gumball's nuggets. "Hey!" He moaned aloud while accidentally spitting a few bits of tuna across the table. "Oh come on, I blew up a building! I'm starving over here..." She uttered whilst savoring the magnificently glowing chicken nugget. "Here take a few fries..." She stated whilst generously dropping a few in the side of his nugget box that was looking a bit low. He had just shoved a few in his mouth all at once in fear that Nicole would snatch away more of them, he loved his chicken nuggets. His cheeks were stretched wide full of food as he chewed feverishly resembling that of an industrial blender.

After a few joyful minutes of seemingly endless indulgence their food source had run dry as they both sat back sighing heavily. There guts were extended outward absolutely stuffed the tray was licked clean. Gumball picked his teeth with one of his claws trying to get a bit of meat out from between them. Suddenly the young cashier lady quietly approached the table she stood next to Gumball who was oblivious to her presence holding an ice cream cone in her hand. "Here this is for you, on the house...!" She spoke kindly causing Gumball's eyes to widened sparkling brightly as he stared up to her with a grinning smile.

Gumball carefully held the ice cream cone piled high into the air with both paws wrapped firmly around it. The cashier slowly walked away with a giddy expression so tickled by Gumball's gleeful. smile. "Thanks so much!" He cheerfully yelled aloud his squeaky voice echoing across the room she merely chuckled softly as she stepped behind the counter. Nicole leaned against the table sighing a sigh of immense relief. "See everything worked out well in the end... When you're done we'll head home... Okay!" She stated softly while watching as he went to town on that soft served ice cream cone which was already half way devoured. "Slow down, or you'll get brain freeze!" She nagged loudly but sadly it was already too late as Gumball's face cringed quite oddly. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed aloud Nicole merely rolled her eyes in disbelief having warned him.

Gumball forcefully pressed his free paw against his forehead as a blinding head rush engulfed him entirely. "H-here you c-ca-can have a b-bite, if y-you want...?" He stuttered in between grunting as the head rush ravaged him sending chills down his back and goosebumps covering him completely. He clenched his teeth while slowly handing off the cone to Nicole whom was utterly surprised by the gesture, she took it into her paws licking slowly not wanting to succumb to the same fate as him.

After a few gut wrenching moments the paralyzingly head rush seemed to have had subsided. Gumball slid down leaning back in the booth relieved that it was finally over he'd had enough pain for one day. Gently he caressed his tummy now filled with all kinds of the yummiest things he could think off. Innocently he licked his chompers having ice cream all over his mouth he looked over to Nicole whom was now crunching on the last bits of the cone. "Hey mom, there was something... Something that I, that I wanted to say earlier and, and before..." Gumball uttered his tone becoming slightly more serious as he leaned up against the table.

Nicole's attention now raised she cautiously moved closer toward him as he stared fixated on the empty tray seemingly unable to look her in the eyes. "Gumball, what is it... Are, are you okay?" She curiously asked in a very motherly tone whilst reaching over carefully grabbing ahold of one of his paws. "I, I... I wanted to say..." Gumball uttered lowly as he sluggishly raised his head upward a bit of courage sparking up within him. "Thank you...!" He continued Nicole began smiling softly although it was short lived as the situation ramped up to full on heart throb mode. "I... I was... I was so afraid, afraid of heights and thunder. I was hurting and naked an-and, and you..." Gumball now unable to finish as he slowly raised a paw up wiping clear one of his eyes it had begun watering lightly his emotions seemed to be getting the better of him.

"I..." A small smile spawned upon his face as a single stream of tears glided down his cheeks, they were tears of sheer joy. Without making a sound, without even being noticed. Nicole had got up out of her heavy very squeaky metal chair and moved beside of Gumball. Who's eyes suddenly darted open looking up to her as she slowly descended upon him pulling the little one into a welcoming hug. A long boogie of snot casually slid down hanging from one of his nostrils as he clenched his eyes tightly shut. "You're the best mom ever!" Gumball managed to utter in between pouts causing Nicole's heart to suddenly stutter as she starred at their reflection in the window smiling softly to its sight.

"I will always be there for you, when you need me most." Nicole spoke softly her tone so warm and soothing while gently patting Gumball on the back of the head as everything faded to silence. Moonlight shined inside through the massively upscaled windows illuminating the two while they hugged comfortingly. The lonely cashier leaning on top of the counter top spectated from a distance admiring the two who despite their tears seemed absolutely happy. Wide smiles clearly visible on both of their faces.

 **End of Chapter**

( _I gotta say this is probably my favorite chapter. I just love it so much. Sorry if it ended in a weird place or way, but I just like it. This whole chapter is just so cute I really loved writing it I couldn't stop cringing to the scenes in my head. There is some one, I reluctantly want to give a quiet shout out to. I was browsing some art and stumbled across an artist who does some really adorable doodles. Well I say adorable, but I'm about 100% certain everyone else is gonna think they're weird and they'll think I'm weird for liking them. But those people can just sod off. Tenerius, most if not all of his artwork of Gumball depicts him in diapers, sometimes embarrassingly soiling himself. I'm twisted like this, but it just seems so cute in the infinite depths of my deranged mind. Anyway if you are weird like me and really love Gumball or Nicole for that matter you might find his art cute, or maybe not and you'll never read my work again because of this. But that's a risk I am willing to take. Also I picked up the greatest nickname that I'm totally gonna have Nicole fire off at Gumball least once a bloody chapter from now on. Love to hear everyone's feedback on this chapter, look forward to the next one. Anyway enough of me embarrassing myself until next time. Thanks so much for reading! P.S, again. I will be taking a short intermission as to touch up on some errors in the rest of the chapters. Look out for updates and revises to all of them in the future. I will also be working on Chapter six but it is on the back burner for now._ )


	6. Chapter 6 The Cradled Kitten

**Unwavering Bonds**

( _It was on July 4th 2015 when I began my journey into this amazing world, the night was long with fireworks blaring in the background. I was somehow captivated by the little cartoon. So taken in by the characters and their personalities, voices the subtle animations. I was motivated to write, again. Hell, this weird show has even convinced me to begin drawing, 'I'm probably a thousands times worse at drawing than I am at writing so it's gonna be a disaster.' I just recently began a blog where I'll be posting sketches and art mainly of this show and of scenes from this story. I'm really surprised to find so much raw inspiration from such an odd source such as this. Can't help what I fall in love with I suppose. Anyway, I finished this first. Then I began revising my older chapters. Already updated Chapter One check it out. Actually you might be pleased to know that I've already initiated chapter seven. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, first you gotta read this chapter, Lol! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, cause I did._ )

 **Chapter Six: Home-Bound, Finally Reunited, Dead Tired**

Inside Joyful Burger that was preparing to close as the fryers shut off and the lights began dimming. The floors and bathrooms already cleaned all that

remained was to lock the dinner. The lady behind the cash register sighed relieved the day had finally come to an end. She firmly pressed a hand against her back popping it into place making a very audible cracking noise that sounded quite painful. Moonlight was brightly glaring inside through the windows, the sky was clear the clouds all gone for now at least.

Nicole and Gumball slowly pulled away from one another both of their faces blushing softly. He remained still fixated in place he could not look up to her. Suddenly she carefully rain her thumb down his cheeks causing his eyes to expand slightly surprised by her motions. Carefully she dried the tears that had been running rampant for so long. He smiled happily while slowly raising his head to look her in the eyes, although her warming smile was so inviting.

"Come on sweetie, we gotta go... Let's head home...!" Nicole spoke softly as she slowly scooted down the booth stepping out past two tables into the open. She stretched her back and arms before cautiously stroking her stomach still feeling the mighty bulge from within. Gumball hopped onto the ground the floor still a bit warm even though the heaters have been off for a while. His paws felt relieved he dreaded going back outside into the cold still practically naked he had a new found appreciation for clothes, and why he would always wear them from now on unless it was hot out which then meant his birthday suit was in season again.

Nicole slowly stepped toward the door condensation had formed on the glass from the coldness outside and the mildly warm comfortable temperature inside. She turned glancing down toward Gumball who was still draped in toilet paper that was torn in a few places from being ruffled and sat on for a good hour or so. A look of despair plainly visible across his face as he glumly stared outside already feeling the chills coming over him.

Secretly Gumball wanted to ask but somewhere deep down inside of him he still felt embarrassed to even contemplate it. He squinted his eyes really not wanting to go back out into the freezing cold at least not how he was. Nicole chuckled to the adorable sight of her son whom looked like a princess if only he had a dazzling tiara to wear. She will definitely have to buy him one later. Slowly Nicole bent down onto one knee she gently patted Gumball on the top of his head garnering the little ones attention he stared up to her with big shimmering puppy eyes. She already knew what it was he was after, calmly letting out a light sigh before slowly pulling him up into her arms.

He didn't understand why but he was beginning to enjoy it, he didn't have to walk, she would keep him safe and warm plus he genuinely enjoyed being close to his mother. Nicole herself despite her aching back she too loved cuddling her son never before not since he was littler has she been this close to him. "I swear, I sure am spoiling you..." Nicole chuckled aloud before gently tapping him on the nose causing Gumball to blush lightly as he crudely smiled up to her. "Come on you, let's go hom...-" Nicole suddenly cut to silence as she stood frozen holding the door open in front of her. A fearsome gust of freezing air blew in from outside giving Gumball a slight chill he quivered heavily despite being embraced within his mothers warmth. It seems nothing could keep him warm, you know expect for clothes, maybe a flannel jacket possibly some socks, something...

Gumball shivering now slightly confused he glared up toward his mother with an elevated brow before raising a paw waving it past her eyes, sadly garnering no response whatsoever. "Uhh...? Mom, are you alri...~" He was interrupted by her swift actions she quickly and quite painfully face palmed before turning around. Now only seeing the cashier whom was slowly approaching her with the keys to the restaurant twirling around one of her fingers with intentions of locking up for the night. Nicole realizing this sighed heavily whilst slowly stepping outside the women casually locked the door behind her.

"I was suppose to get them food... Everything's probably closed now, what am I gonna do...?" Nicole asked fearfully glancing down toward Gumball who scratched his chin pondering something that probably wouldn't work. Nicole sluggishly stepped toward her car which now that she got a better look at it, it had quite a few dents from the incident at the Elmore Super Awesome Mega Store. E-SAMS for short. Lol!

Nicole fiddled with her keys trying to open the passenger door with the use of only one hand. Gumball awed up to the twinkling stars shining brightly above him causing his eyes to glisten then suddenly it struck him as he stared at a passing constellation. Nicole carefully sat Gumball in the passenger seat about to buckle him up when he unexpectedly bounced up quickly pointing past her into the starry sky. "That's it, look up there!" He yelled loudly whilst cheerily snickering to the thought of it. Nicole quickly did a one eighty raising her head upward she peered into the sky a look of confusion riddled her. "Uhh... What am I suppose to be looking at here?" She asked seemingly dumbfounded as her eyes darted back and forth from one randomly shaped clusters of stars to the next.

Gumball chucked softly. "C'mon, what's the one place that's always open... They practically never close! They always give you gas whenever you eat there..." Gumball stated with a sinister snicker as he raised his paws up covering his mouth. Nicole's eyes distended widely as her stomach gurgled and churned at the thought of going anywhere near there. The last time they had eaten there she was in the bathroom for an entire day Richard wouldn't stop farting she had to make him sleep on the couch. A patch of stars shimmered brightly, to Gumball they somehow took the shape of a gigantic glorious taco. A space taco, if you will.

She sighed heavily really not wanting to cook utterly drained she stumbled around the car quickly getting in. "Fine... Let's get this over with..." Nicole muttered not wanting to smell her gassy family, she couldn't win for losing. "Yay! To Taco Barn then..." Gumball raised his arms up high over his head as he cheerfully hollered aloud. "What, what are you after...?" She asked whilst curiously raising a brow as she leaned against the steering wheel he merely grinned crudely. "Sit down! Unless you want to go flying through the windshield." Nicole nagged as she tried to start the car.

"No, no, no! Please don't do this to me...!" Nicole moaned aloud as she feverishly turned the key several times the car merely spat and sputtered trying to start. Gumball carefully sat down feeling the car raddle and shake around him. He slowly using the hand crank he rolled down the window carefully leaning out gently stroking the side of the car as he whispered aloud. "C'mon baby, you can do it, I believe in you!" Then suddenly just like magic the car managed to start, although it couldn't be good that fumes was beginning to spurt out from underneath the hood.

Nicole sighed a sigh of slight relief although she knew if she turned the car off that it might not start again so they would have to make this pretty darn quick. She wanted to get home, she was tired utterly exhausted and the worst part is that tomorrow will probably be worse. Considering she would have to cater to over a dozen or so guests. Richard would probably be unreliable as per usual so naturally everything would fall onto her. Making the cake, directing the kids and their parents, upholding the family image by stoping anyone from doing anything stupid.

Suddenly her eyes shriveled up she dreaded the thought picturing last year's menacing disaster. Gumball had remained frozen like a statute the entire time because penny merely shrugged up against him, guests shortly began using him as a hat rack. Richard ate the whole birthday cake before it could be presented he even unknowingly downed the lit candles which burned and nearly choked him. Anais had managed to jerry rig an impressively oversized sling shot to fling presents at Darwin from across the back yard it was fantastic she was only three and already had the aim of a sniper. It ended with several kids and Richard in the hospital.

Nicole shook her head clearing her thoughts before gulping heavily knowing deep down that it was bound to happen again. Gumball casually leaned over toward Nicole with a crude grin as she drove out onto the road. "What, what is it?" She asked while seeing the suspicious look across his face out of the corner of her eyes. A feeling of concern loomed over her at seeing all of the band aids on his face had flown away at some point leaving adhesive in his fur and a few cuts and scratches uncovered. The bandages wrapped around his chest were nearly torn off completely, revealing a few unsightly bruises still remaining underneath.

"Does it, does it still hurt...?" Nicole asked lowly getting a bit serious yet her tone was still soft and comforting as she turned back her eyes now fixated on the road before her. Gumball slowly glanced down to his chest seeing the bandages falling down around him. He eyed a few bruises visible upon him still a bit curious as to how they'd even gotten there. His memory from back in the store was a bit shuffled, and honestly how could it not be. Carefully he pressed a paw against his chest a sudden stinging sensation flared up causing one of his eyes to squint tightly shut as he hissed lightly.

"I'll take that as a yessss..." Nicole hissed with a little chuckle causing him to frown in confusion as he glared up toward her with burning eyes. "How, how did this happen to me anyway...?" He asked in a stern demanding tone whilst angrily crossing his arms trying to make sense of it all. "My-my m-mind is a little fuzzy from before. I-I remember s-sliding around, tasty eclairs, some creepy d-dolls..." A shiver ran up his spine thinking of their terrifying faces as their heads spun around and round made him grow worry slowly he glanced behind himself seeing there was nothing in the back seat. "And... and... I'm not sure what else really..." He spoke still shaking off the thought of those weird mimic dolls as he carefully scratched his chin in curiosity.

Nicole sighed softly she turned her head looking down toward him. "Do, do you really wanna know what happened? Cause honestly I'd rather forget about it, I was so worried... After I saw it all unfold through the cameras in the security office my heart nearly broke." Nicole whispered in a heartfelt tone as she slowly outstretched one of her arms gently ruffling Gumball's fur on top of his head. He glanced over seeing the saddened expression clearly visible across her face made a pit open in his stomach. "I... I was so worried, but you're okay now and that's all that really matters..." She uttered aloud whilst pulling her hand back placing it firmly upon the wheel.

Gumball sluggishly lowered his head not wanting to upset his mom realizing whatever it was must've been pretty big. Maybe it was best that he didn't remember after all. He casually pulled a lever on the side of the seat slowly he leaned back relaxing a bit. Feeling a slight breeze from the opened window he remained quiet while staring upward seeing his claw marks in the roof of the car. Nicole could sense his dismay knowing this would not rest peacefully. She sighed finally reaching their destination quickly she pulled into the drive thru.

Nicole turned seeing her son frowning while fixated upon one of his paws raised up into the air a look of deep contemplation evident across his face. She unexpectedly grabbed hold of it gently tickling his paw causing him to giggle innocently bringing forth the smile that she held so dear. His cheerful laughter filled the car as he squirmed around desperately trying to break free from her grasp. "Hahahaha! Mom! Stop, stop... Stop it please...!" He managed to moan aloud in between bouts of extreme debilitating laughter. "Oh c'mon, I'm barely touching you...!" Nicole mumbled taking delight in his many vulnerabilities knowing all of them so very well.

Seeing so much love in the smile upon his face caused her heart to flutter joyfully. He struggled trying to retrieve his paw feeling paralyzed by the ticklish sensation enveloping him. Nicole carefully lat go of his paw he swiftly pulled it back away from her clutching it against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. A sly devious expression remained visible upon Nicole's face she chuckled softy seeing Gumball slowly shuffle away from her. Although the car was pretty small he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Suddenly feeling quite playful she carefully grabbed ahold of one of his little footies. She held it hostage as his eyes slowly distended widely.

"Now, tell me you little miscreant, you wanted something from here didn't you?" She spoke playfully whilst preparing to assault his tiny foot. "No, no wait!" He pleaded attempting to reason with her while slowly moving his hands to grab his foot. Then suddenly the same ticklish overwhelming sensation overtook him nearly paralyzing him in place. His face cringed tears spurting out of his eyes as he tried with all of his might to fight it. Nicole just barely caressed the little kittens paw whom was now struggling to hold onto his breath. "Come one now, out with it!" Nicole uttered with a chuckle watching as Gumball struggled he was nearing his limit, his face was clinched so hard into one point that it was on the verge of collapsing into a black hole.

Suddenly loud outbursts of laughter exploded shaking the car alas he could not hold them back any longer. Gumball tried with everything he had to take back his foot but his mother's grip was far too powerful. No matter how much he squirmed or how much he pulled he was stuck in place slowly a sense of impending doom dawned on him. "Hahahaha! Hugh! M-mom... Hahaha! I-I... C-can-can't breath...!" He muttered between his fits of laughter. Gumball's face had turned extremely red as a line of sweat ran down his cheeks. Inside Taco Barn a dude relaxing in drive thru window suddenly jerked at the sound of horrendous laughter coming over his headset.

Nicole sighed conceding defeat she carefully lat go of his paw the very second her grip was loosed the passenger door flew open. In a blurry flash of dark pink Gumball had leaped outside he feverishly panted desperately trying to regain his breath. The hue of his face faded slowly transitioning back to blue he glanced over his shoulder seeing Nicole who leaned on her hand merely grinning with a soft giggle whilst pointing a single finger down into the seat. In it lay a pile of torn shredded toilet paper left behind. Suddenly a chilling breeze swept past causing Gumball's eyes to widen. Immodestly he glanced downward his face blushed light red as he chirped loudly in a high tone before quickly moving his hands to cover himself.

He sluggishly trotted back toward the car a bit hesitate not sure if he was safe there. Die from embarrassing exposure and to be left for the wolves, or from his mothers frightful ticklish onslaught. He pondered deeply as he stood outside the car which was still chucking fumes like a cole train. "Just get in, you're letting all the heat out..." Nicole spoke with a chill her eyes widened as he suddenly slammed the passenger door shut without getting in. "Wha-what?" She quickly raised her head up as high as she could it smushed against the upholstery of the roof. She peered out the windows unable to see Gumball through them he was so short that or he was deliberately ducking to hide himself.

"Gumball...!" Nicole hollered aloud in a motherly tone very concerned beginning to worry. "Ahem...! Lady, you gonna order something tonight...!" Rudely spoke a sarcastic man over the drive thru com. Suddenly a demonic flame engulfed Nicole's eyes as she sluggishly turned to face the little screen. "Excuse me, what was that?" She asked her tone deepening as her fur reddened. She angrily clinched a fist tightly trying to control her anger she didn't have the patience for this. "You heard me..." Replied the dude who believed he was safe behind his com screen and thin glass windows.

Gumball slowly trekked through the middle of the empty parking lot feeling really exposed and cold, it was dark and lonely his breath was visible in the air. It was almost hard to believe that the pavement was hot enough to burn his little paws earlier that day. He sluggishly glanced around while trembling lightly beginning to realize this was a stupid idea. "Oh man, this day totally sucks. I can't wait to get home to my nice comfy bed." The little cat spoke cheerily despite his current bleak situation knowing full well that things will usually get better, it is like he knows someone is watching over him. Then a perfectly timed pack of wolves began howling in the distance bellowing loudly their roars echoing across the parking lot. Gumball's eyes unsurprisingly grew small he peeped highly feeling immense fear engulfing him as his heart rate accelerated.

Suddenly the ground began shaking and vibrating up and down it was enough to knock Gumball off balance. He fell onto his rump the ground was like ice to his buns, quivering heavily he instantly shot up desperately needing to get out of the cold before he completely transformed into a catsicle. Seeing the car in the distance he began sprinting toward it breathing heavily. He took a quick glimpse behind him seeing several pairs of glowing eyes peering through the thickening fog an intimidating growl filled the airways causing him to quicken his pace. Smoke was rising high into the sky past the car that couldn't be a good sign not at all. His eyes darted between the passenger and back seat doors he wanted to stay as far away from his mom as possible to avoid being tickled to death. Although being tickled to death by his mother is a far nicer way to go apposed to freezing to death alone in the cold, or worse being torn limb from limb and eaten.

Swiftly he yanked the back seat door open quickly leaping inside while forcefully pulling the door shut behind him with all of his strength. His entire body was chilled frostbitten red he feverishly rubbed the sides of his arms trying with all his might to warm up. So much for his fur coming in handy anytime soon and you can forget about his animal instincts he didn't last very long on his own. Gumball was more of an indoor cat if you catch my drift. He'd had quite enough of this menacing cold for one night, he definitely wasn't ready to be devoured either. His nose completely frozen solid as was his whiskers, his little ears trembling hanging low he glanced over toward Nicole who hadn't yet noticed that he'd gotten back in the car.

Gumball cautiously leaned between the two front seats not wanting to alert her to his presence. Stretching out one of his arms desperately trying to reach the console on the front dash so he could turn the heat up. Suddenly Nicole violently slammed on the gas driving forward causing Gumball to tumble backward in his seat. The camera fixated zooming in on the drive thru screen now cracked with the impression of Nicole's fist resting in the center of the monitor sparks flying out of it as the image faded to black.

Nicole glanced out of the corner of her eyes into the rear view mirror seeing a tail up in the air Gumball was upside down lying on his neck, it looked quiet painful to be honest. "Finally decided you'd had enough of the cold, did ya?" Nicole muttered trying her best to mask her inner rage now somewhat boiling over. Gumball merely nodded in silence while slowly pushing himself up sitting on his knees, he gently rubbed the back of his neck that was feeling quite contorted.

"But why're you sitting in the back..." Nicole asked in a slightly saddened tone whilst curiously raising a brow. "Come on, I won't bite...!" She added playfully he simply she shook his head in disagreement. "N-no w-wa-wayyyy...!" Gumball stuttered still feeling a bit frozen as his teeth shivered together his whole body trembling lightly. Nicole chuckled softly before reaching down turning a nob instantly sending a blast of warming heat shooting out of the many air vents in the car.

Gumball sighed a sigh of immense relief before tactically positioning himself underneath a vent that was on roof of the car. The warm refreshing air breathed life back into him the color returned to his fur that shuffled about waving freely. Slowly his body had begun melting down into the seat he was getting real comfortable now. He gently rubbed his eyes a bit of loosened grit clung to his paws. Nicole glanced in the rear view mirror seeing her son stretching out relaxing as he yawned loudly.

Finally reaching the second window where the man stood inside trembling a bit while holding a rather thickly packed paper bag. Nicole slowly leaned out of her car window with a look of overflowing rage subtly visible upon her face. She raised a single finger gesturing for him to come closer. Sluggishly with a stutter he opened the window merely outstretching his arm while simultaneously taking a few steps backwards. The scent from within was very enticing however Nicole's stomach gurgled to the thought of actually digesting any of it.

Nicole calmly reached for the bag with a devious smile resting so slyly across her face. Suddenly she gripped his wrist furiously pulling him closer his head and torso now disjointed outside the window. She breathed steam heavily her eyes flared up brightly with immanent rage gazing into his eyes causing his very soul at its foundation to shutter and quake. A steady stream of tears ran freely down the grown mans face as he squeezed his eyes firmly shut. "I-I-I... I... I'm s-so s-so-sorry, pl-please f-forgive me... I've been hear all day and I'm irritable and exhausted..." The man screeched in a feminine tone pleading desperately for his life.

Nicole sighed heavily before giving a soft smile as she loosen her grip upon him. "That's all I wanted was an apology..." She muttered softly whilst grabbing the bag of hearty tacos it was a bit greasy and warped. The man in the window instantly ducked down cowering underneath the little counter gently stroking his wrist she had left her impression in his skin nearly breaking bone. "Now, what do I owe you...?" Nicole uttered with a bit of a hiss her voice echoing inside the restaurant. The man didn't come up from his shelter he merely whispered with a tremble. "It's on the house, mam!" Nicole smiled cheerily before quickly driving away wanting to be rid of this shoddy establishment.

Tossing the bag in the passenger seat she yawned lightly before pulling out onto the empty road. "Home bound!" She spoke weakly whilst rubbing one of her eyes feeling immensely tired. Her station wagon seemed to be barely chugging along. Smoke still visibly emitting from the engine, the windows all had a few cracks or more running down them. Her passenger side view mirror seemed to have fallen off at some point. A few of her lights were out not to mention the bumper was dragging and scraping on the ground a bit.

Suddenly a little red blinking light flared up on the dash flashing out of the corner of her eyes signaling that she was running very low on gas. A pit of fear opened up in her stomach as she stared down toward it. "Oh boy! I hope I make it home, cause I am not stopping..." Nicole mumbled with a yawn as her eyes began drooping she squinted them tightly trying her best to focus on the road which seemed so endless. At least it was clear, no traffic.

After a few more minutes of relentless driving reaching their final destination Nicole carefully pulled into the driveway the car still shaking and trembling seemingly about to fall to pieces. She turned the key pulling it out as the car shut off with a whimper a loud sigh filled the inside of the station wagon. Nicole leaned back in her seat so relieved to actually be finally home twinkling star light shined in through the dirtied windows with a few cracks scattered down them.

"Gumball..." Nicole spoke softly as she turned her head looking into the back seat. Gentle snoring emitted from the now resting kitten lying in the fetal position. "You can't fool me twice, I know you're awake...! Now come on, let's go inside." Nicole spoke cheerily as she grabbed the paper bag filled to the brim with yummy gassy inducing tacos before quickly opening her door getting out of the car. She was ready to unwind and relax, her feet and back were killing her. She coughed heavily smelling the odd scent coming from the engine of the car she closed the door behind her. Looking through the back seat window she noticed that he hadn't moved at all.

She sighed heavily before opening the door. Nicole carefully leaned inside fearing her back could snap in half at any moment. Gently she scooped her son up into her arms cradling him next to the greasy bag of tacos. She stood up feeling a mighty kink spawning in her back causing her entire body to shutter she was utterly drained. Nicole glanced down to him seeing an air bubble expanding from his nostril. "I swear if you're awake right now, I am gonna throw you into a tub of ice water when you least expect it..." Nicole whispered aloud with a brow slightly elevated unsure if he was really conscious. Slowly she stepped through the front yard approaching the front door seeing a bit of water rushing out from underneath the gap. Not paying it much thought as she stepped up onto the porch fiddling in her front pocket searching for the house key.

Gumball was resting peacefully amidst his mothers warming embrace his arms and legs curled up close to his chest. Nicole's eyes unexpectedly shot open to a familiar sound that she hadn't heard in forever her pupils dilated wide suddenly she dropped her keys to the ground. The light and timid sound of gentle purring filled her ear tubes. She hadn't heard her son purr since he was a baby and he slept upon her chest. She quickly raised a paw covering her mouth for fear of gasping loudly, he really was asleep after all. Nicole cradled Gumball ever so closer not wanting to awaken him, this long and horrible day was finally coming to a close after all of the struggle and hardship.

Gently she rubbed on his furry tummy causing his soothing purring to louden and her smile to widen. Watching his whiskers bounce in delight she could hardly contain herself never did she imagine she would hear this sound again. Carefully she nuzzled her nose against his forehead causing a delightful smile to form across his face. Inside the house Anais and Darwin peeked out of one of the windows seeing a simply magical sight that was truly one to behold. Moonlight brightly shined down upon her back slowly she turned stepping down off of the porch. A steady stream of glistening tears slowly ran down her cheeks illuminated by the moons presence towering above them.

Nicole carefully grabbed ahold of one of her sons little paws holding it in her palm it was so tiny. There was a few scratches on it from who knows what, anything that happened today could've caused them. "I'm sorry today has been so terrible, but we're home now... Now we are home!" Nicole whispered softly her face became slightly contorted at feeling his plushy paw. It was so smooth and soft it would've made her melt right then and there, if she wasn't trying her darnedest to hold onto what little composure she had left. Still sleeping like a baby he subconsciously outstretched his little fingers wrapping them around one of her own. Nicole hesitated slowly she pulled her finger away only to raise it gently booping him on the nose with the tip of her finger causing his smile to brighten as he pawed the air.

Meanwhile a few feet behind her, Richard had came out the front door quietly stepping down off the porch slowly moving toward Nicole whom was too preoccupied cuddling Gumball to notice his presence. He stared intensively at his wife and son a single tear sparked from his eyes so relieved to the sheer sight of them. Now standing beside her he sluggishly raised a paw up gently wiping the tears from her eyes causing them to sparkle whilst she quickly looked over toward him. "Rich-Richard..." She uttered softly a bit surprised as he slowly wrapped his long and wide arm around her back pulling her into a fuzzy loving hug.

"Oh... Nicole I-I... I was so worried about you two, this-this was all m-my fault... I-I'm s-so sorry..." Richard stuttered apologetically whilst lowering his head shamefully. Nicole without a moment passing she gently pressed a thumb against one of his many chins. Raising his head up causing his eyes to glisten at the sight of her moving closer toward him. Nicole gently planting a subtle kiss against his lips made him tremble, utterly relieved to have her back again worried that he had lost the most important thing in his life.

Anais and Darwin sluggishly stepped out onto the porch watching from afar collectively awing in unison at the wonderful sight. They took a glance at one another before quickly sprinting down off of the porch towards them. Firmly wrapping their arms around Richards legs garnering his attention. He took a glimpse down seeing wide smiles visible across his darling children's faces. He bent down carefully picking them both up throwing them over his shoulders.

Nicole leaned against Richard's chest as the family of five stood basking in the light underneath the starry sky. "I... I-I'm so happy... th-that we're together again!" Nicole whispered aloud followed by a soft yawn her energy now fading faster only but for a moment did she allow herself to subtly slip into dreamland. Anais and Darwin's stomachs grumbled collectively both equally loud slightly diminishing the moment as their noses jiggled to the magnificent scent in the air that was overwhelming them. "Emm... Is that tacos I smell?!" Richard curiously asked with a groan of starvation as he glanced down to Gumball relaxed burrowed in Nicole's arms. The bag of tacos gracefully sat on top of his chest glowing prominently.

Darwin intensely stared focusing on his resting brother finally seeing him up close without being handicapped by terrible Internet. Suddenly the bipedal fish bolted up standing on top of his mothers shoulders to get a better view. "Wha-what happened to Gumball?" He cried out seeing the cuts and bruises covering his body. Richard slowly lifted up the bag his smile slowly dispersed seeing several blemishes littering his sons chest. "Wh-what, what happened...?! Is... Is he alright?" Richard asked in a deeply concerned tone whilst slowly raising his head up staring directly at Nicole who had a line of saliva hanging down from her opened mouth.

Anais stood up on her fathers shoulder clinging to his head for fear of falling as a chilling breeze brushed past ruffling her fur. She fixated her sight entirely upon her older brother whom at first glance appeared beat up as if he was bullied by a criminal. Seeing the extensive damage in the form of many cuts, bruises and blemishes scattered across his body, although one thing seemed to shine slightly out of place that made her sigh with a smile of relief. She was a bit surprised Darwin and Richard couldn't see it, gently Anais taped on her fathers cheek peeking his attention.

"Dad! Look!" She spoke gleefully whilst gesturing toward Gumball's face his fur was jumbled and a bit sticky looking thanks to the adhesive from those rather pesky band aids. Suddenly the little fish boy hopped back onto his fathers shoulder for a superior view. Both Richard and Darwin focused intently finally able to see pass their own overwhelming concern for a brother and a son. To their great surprise a small yet graceful smile was visible as clear as day smack between his rosy little cheeks. Moments passed by in utter silence as the three awed at the impossible sight. After taking so much damage and enduring so much ego tarnishing bull crap, how could anyone who wasn't alright smile so brightly.

Nicole merely wobbled back and forth still drooling a bit as she waved in and out of consciousness. "Ahhhhh!" She yawned loudly her eyes barely open appearing a bit blood shot from exhaustion. She stared at her family the three of them were making weird cutesy faces directed toward her. "Uhh... Are you all alright?" She muttered slightly confused while rubbing a bit of grit out of her eyes to see if she was just hallucinating, this wouldn't be the first time.

Clearing her eyes only to see that Richard appeared closer than before, now standing in front of her with their kids sitting on his shoulders. He slowly raised a paw gently brushing the shuffled fur on the top of her head back accidentally bumping her fuzzy ears slightly tickling her. Nicole giggled softly, much like Gumball she too had a few ticklish weak spots. Seeing her small and weakened yet beautiful smile caused Richard's heart to sputter. He took notice to the tiresome bags underneath her distressed eyes she was slouching and breathing audibly clearly ready for some much needed rest.

She gazed up into his inviting eyes as he ever so slowly moved closer toward her, drawing her nearer with a warming smile. Both Anais and Darwin spectated in awe. Gumball merely struggled just to breathe he was slowly being crushed between the two the closer together they became. Gently Richard pressed his lips unto Nicole's causing her weary heart to accelerate feeling an immense burst of energy overcome her. To her great surprise everything suddenly became brighter and louder as he unexpectedly swept her up off of her feet.

"Richard...!" She spoke tamely whilst sluggishly raising a throbbing paw cautiously placing it upon one of his fuzzy cool-to-the-touch cheeks. "Honey! I know you must be absolutely exhausted after all that's happened...-" He stated attempting to explain before Nicole chuckled to the sheer thought her face cringing feeling her feet sting and her back ache painfully. "HA! That's an understatement!" She whispered while gradually rolling her eyes.

Strongly carrying his wife and kids Richard stepped up onto the porch, the wooden floor boards creaked loudly underneath the immense pressure of their collective weight. "Let's get my two precious kittens to bed!" He spoke fatherly whilst taking in the sight of his darling wife and son cradled in his arms. Thinking he had lost them for good earlier has given him a new perspective on his family, never will he take them for granted again he could not bare to lose any of them.

Anais' and Darwin's eyes suddenly distended widely in perilous realization as their father reached for the door knob. "Dad! Nooo!" They both hollered out in unison leaving a ringing in his ears causing his head to shake a bit alas it was far too late. Opening the front door moonlight spilled inside casting their shadow over the absolutely destroyed living room. The carpet appeared wet all over, the TV was busted and fuming black smoke. The couch was toppled over and the foot rest table thingy was split in half down the middle. A few picture frames had crashed to the floor broken glass surrounded them ensuring no one could freely walk barefoot until this was properly cleaned up.

Richard sluggishly stepped inside now beginning to realize why his kids were screaming at him. He glanced down to Nicole as the living room light suddenly flickered on. A shadow cloaked her eyes as she began to tremble presumably with intense rage. "D-dad, I think you need to r-run..." Anais warned whispering into his ear before suddenly along with Darwin whom sneakily grabbed the bag of tacos leaped onto the mushy carpet retreating to a safe distance. Richard carefully stood Nicole up on the carpet before slowly backing away. After a few seconds of silence finally assessing the damage of the entire room her shoulders shrugged followed by loud very audible sigh before she turned to face him.

Richard stood in the doorway using both of his arms as shields covering his face and neck in fear of being impaled by Nicole's cruel and heartless gaze. "I'm so proud of you..." She unexpectedly stated with an odd contorted smile ensued by a slight chuckle of relief. Richard merely peeked out through his finger tips he couldn't believe what he was hearing this had to be a mistake or some sort of trick. "At least, the house isn't completely destroyed..." She muttered sarcastically not having enough strength to deal with any of this, whilst moving to peck him on the cheek causing his face to brighten in glee smiling happily. That comment must've sailed right over his head. "Now, I am going to bed..." Nicole weakly added before somewhat angrily stomping toward the staircase the carpet was squishing beneath her every foot step.

Each step ascending upward zapped her fading energy. 'Note to self, escalator!' She thought while breathing heavily longing for her soft and comfy bed not sure if she would make it. Richard's stomach gurgled with earthquake-like force causing the house to tremble, quickly he dashed across the wrecked living room cautiously tip toeing over the area of broken glass. Finally reaching the kitchen only to see that Anais and Darwin were already way ahead of him. Anais suddenly moaned aloud at the sight of her father. "Aw! Dang it!" She yelled angrily whilst reaching in her shirt pocket, Darwin merely chuckled deviously as he outstretched a palm. "I told ya, he'd survive..." Darwin sputtered as Anais roughly slammed a fiver in his hand. "Take a seat Mr. Dad... There's plenty of tacos left." The little fish boy spoke cheerily, he did just become five bucks richer.

Seeing nearly half a dozen taco wrappers scattered across the table a pit of worry formed in Anais' stomach or that could've just been the raunchy burritos. She pulled the bag closer toward her leaning it forward she peered inside to her great surprise it was still plum full. Raising a brow of confusion she toppled the bag over sending all of its contents spilling out. Richard's eyes distended as his mouth drooled with temptation the dining table was absolutely covered with tacos. "Huh? That's kinda impossible..." Anais mumbled whilst slowly reaching down into the bag touching the greasy damp bottom layered in cheese and salsa.

Meanwhile upstairs. Nicole still cradling her son pushed the door to her bedroom open moonlight was shining in through an opened window illuminating her well made bed that was calling out for her. A gentle breeze of cooling air felt refreshing as it spiraled around the room, getting behind her pushing the weakened kitten forward leading her toward some much needed and well deserved rest. Half conscious she carefully sat down on the edge of her bed glancing down barely able to hold her own head up anymore.

The curtains hanging down past the windowsill blew outward flying freely with inflowing currents of air. Nicole's eyes now drooping slowly her vision fading as she fell back into her plushly inviting bed rippling the bedspread. Sighing immensely to the immeasurable amount of relief overcoming her as she stretched out her legs feeling them pop. Moaning quite loudly feeling absolutely relaxed Nicole cautiously broke her hold around her son whom she had nearly forgotten about as her arms collapsed to her sides.

Expanding her tiny nose she inhaled deeply taking in the cool night air then breathing out of her mouth several times regulating her own heart rate. "Uhh... What a day!" She muttered lowly whilst carefully wrapping an arm around Gumball's back before crawling up further into her bed. She gently laid him down resting his head upon Richard's pillow beside her own. "I didn't have the energy to make two stops, s-so you'll just have to sleep with me tonight...!" Nicole spoke explaining softly before leaning down smooching him on the cheek, he must be allergic to his mothers kisses because every singe time his face always seems to brighten up along with a smile.

Nicole slowly lowered her head back onto a cold silky pillow whilst simultaneously pulling the covers up over them. Subconsciously Gumball shuffled through the covers gradually moving closer toward his mother whom to her surprise found his tiny paws wrapped around her hand. She smiled happily whilst gently patting him on the head with her free hand causing his ears and whiskers to tremble in sheer delight. "Good night, my little gummypuss!" Nicole whispered her comforting words filled the room lit up by the moon as everything faded to black...

 **End of Chapter Six**

( _To be honest, I was getting stuck in place on quite a few parts in this chapter. So forgive me if a few scenes seem a bit sketchy. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever complete it. I seem to be spreading myself a bit too thin as of late. Anyway, if your still reading this that means you've once subconsciously fantasized about petting a cute little kitten. "Specifically Gumball!" Come on that's my favorite scene out of my whole entire story so far, I can't not throw it in your face. I recommend just going back and re-reading that scene a billion times over. I wish I was better at drawing, I want that scene depicted in an image. Sure, I can imagine it for days or for all my life however I can't frame it and hang it on my wall and stare at it everyday. Well that's all I have got, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Despite struggling for a bit, I absolutely loved writing it. I know what you're gonna say a a few words I used in rapid repetition. I honestly can't do anything about it. Regardless I just hope that you smiled and found enjoyment in this chapter._ )


End file.
